


【米菊】旧文合集

by Miduoli



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 包括《秘密》、《角色扮演.LOVE》、《寂寞的美国人与我的寄鞋牌》、《我知道这份恋情》和《日本雪》都是老物，也没翻新再修改……想看请看吧ORZ
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

【秘密】

秘密

菊，睡着了。

嘛，这也是理所应当。毕竟现在是……凌晨三点十七分。

一连几天的会议，堆积成山的文件。菊和阿尔弗雷德，还有其他人，久违地聚在一起开会，讨论大事小事并整理会议报告，到现在终于结束，大家都累了。大多数人这几天都没怎么睡。菊又是特别认真、责任感强烈的人，大致算算，这几天他也就睡了几个小时。几乎是与天数相当的小时数。

因此，结束后，菊和阿尔弗雷德好不容易能单独相处，菊却在踏入酒店房间的一瞬间，就靠着墙倒了下去。阿尔弗雷德把他抱到床上，两人一起沉沉睡去。

然后，昨天下午四点半，菊醒了过来。

“阿尔……”菊轻轻推阿尔弗雷德，叫他起床。

两人洗漱完，在酒店餐厅吃了晚餐，一起散步，洗温泉。

阿尔弗雷德靠着温泉边上的圆石，身体放松，温泉水好像透入他的皮肤，他感觉全身暖暖的。他向旁边看去——

菊整个身体浸泡在温泉里，白色的泉水与他的下唇齐平，稀散的雾气浸润他的脸，那幽幽的眼睛在出神，没有聚焦，浓黑散开。

他脸上的水汽慢慢凝成一小股水流，从他湿透的额发间流出，沿着他的脸，流到嘴唇上。菊好像才回过神，探出舌头，不经意一样地舔下水珠。

水痕还留在他脸上。

阿尔弗雷德脸红心跳，“菊……”，他托着菊的腋窝，把他的上半身带出温泉。阿尔弗雷德把他抱进怀里。菊没有动一下，大概是习惯了吧，他的脑袋顺势就摆到阿尔弗雷德的锁骨那块，头稍稍仰着，像是惬意着枕着阿尔弗雷德。菊的身体像飘在水里，阿尔弗雷德向下看，就能看到他露在白色温泉之外的身体。淡淡的水痕在他的身体上延伸。他的肤色比一般亚洲人的黄皮肤要浅，平时泛青凝白的皮肤此时像染了粉红，温热温热的。

“唔。”

菊的脑袋突然歪到一边去，差点滑落。他猛地惊醒，身体离开阿尔弗雷德。

“……”

菊还是一副茫然的样子。

“菊，很困吧？我们回房间吧？”

菊点点头。

两人换上浴衣，喝了牛奶后，便回房休息了。

然而，躺下后慢慢睡着的只有菊。阿尔弗雷德直到今天三点十七分，仍然醒着。

菊背对他，侧着身就睡着了。阿尔弗雷德如往常一样抱着他，却怎么也没法进入梦乡。

菊那暖和的、用力抱一下就能挤出水珠的温润的身体就在他怀里，他想起刚才的温泉，喉咙又觉得干涸。刚才喝的牛奶完全不解渴。

阿尔弗雷德的脸凑近菊的项窝。浴衣松松垮垮的，菊的脖颈到肩膀、肩头都露出来，生出热而湿的雾气和一股浓郁的香气。阿尔弗雷德闻着那股香气。像是混了糖的牛奶的味道。

他忍不住舔了一下菊的脖子。

……不是牛奶。大概是菊的细汗和温泉水混合在一块的，有点咸，舌头尝到咸味后，又很快变成没有味道的雄性的味道。

阿尔弗雷德慢慢拉开菊的浴衣，露出他的胸膛。菊好像觉得冷了，身体向后靠，挤入阿尔弗雷德的怀抱里。

菊的臀部，一开始摸的时候，很柔软，而轻轻捏一下，就能感觉到他紧致的肌肉。

像快充满气的水球一样。阿尔弗雷德想。菊贴过来，他的臀部自然碰到了阿尔弗雷德开始发硬的阴茎。

他好像感觉到什么硬物，稍稍扭动身体，臀部和腿部柔软的肉蹭来蹭去。阿尔弗雷德自动移开自己的身体——他的手仍环抱菊，只是下半身，他让自己的胯部远离那臀腿，以免勃起物触碰到他。

……得去浴室解决一下。阿尔弗雷德想，他掀开被子。他的一只手臂还被菊压着，他慢慢抽出手臂。

“唔……”菊像感觉到身后的人要离开了，没了依靠，他翻转身体，背部便贴到床上。

菊的浴衣仅靠腰带才不散开。他的胸、腰和小腿，都暴露在阿尔弗雷德眼下。菊的腹部白净……菊穿着衣服的时候，看上去极瘦，然而他脱下衣服，腰腹也是能看出些许肌肉凹凸变化的。他的胸膛和阿尔弗雷德比，较“平坦”，可也是有点肌肉的……那里的浅色的圆晕中不明显地凸起小点。

阿尔弗雷德咽了口口水。菊的手随意摆在身体两边，胳膊折起，手掌朝天花板，手指放松地弯曲着。菊的胸膛起伏，呼吸平稳。

他天真、不设防的模样让阿尔弗雷德起了不好的念头。

他的身体像着火一样，下腹部最为严重，其次是脑子。他现在该去浴室，洗澡，摸摸他的胯下不听话的东西，再洗个澡，再回来安安稳稳和菊一起睡觉。

……最近忙，一直没照顾自己现在才会变成这样。

阿尔弗雷德撩开菊的粘乎乎的鬓发。刚才洗完温泉明明擦过头发的。什么时候又变得这么热了？他抚摸菊的脸颊。菊出汗了。果然温度太高了。

阿尔弗雷德低头吻他。仅仅是嘴唇相碰。他担心他醒过来，看到他狼狈求爱的样子。菊没有反应，嘴唇微微张开，熟睡。那个小口不足以让他的舌头滑进去。阿尔弗雷德轻轻舔他的嘴唇。

菊的嘴唇轻抿，很快恢复放松的微张样子。阿尔弗雷德被这一下吓到，连忙撑起身体。

……我在干什么？我在想什么？

居然想就这样和菊……想和这样的菊……

做那种事。

交合。他现在就想把自己勃起的阴茎插到他的身体里。

菊……还在睡。不清醒。什么都不知道。

我真是混账……

阿尔弗雷德继续吻着菊，吮吸他的嘴唇。菊不但没惊醒，反而把嘴张大了些。阿尔弗雷德便把舌头伸了进去。

慢慢、轻柔地纠缠他的舌头。

……菊。快醒过来。现在就醒过来的话，我说不定还能自嘲一番然后冲进浴室……

直到他的舌头退出菊的嘴，唾液润湿菊的嘴唇，菊都没有醒，仍然沉沉睡着。菊的头因接吻而稍微后仰，露出更为漂亮的脖颈线条。

……在邀请一样。

……除我以外没人看到过吧。

阿尔弗雷德抚摸菊的侧腰，从侧面能感觉到他身体的硬度——睡着的菊的身体相当放松，平时的菊到这时、恐怕早已红着脸颊了，现在的菊歪着头睡着，天真的眉头还未纠起——能感觉到他的骨头，还有附于其上、连接其间的肉，他的手从上往下摸，摸到浴衣的腰带，他想想这如今的障碍物的系法，便反过来解开腰带，敞开浴衣。菊的胯部和大腿也——他的身体暴露无遗。

阿尔弗雷德不是第一次见这幅身体。他整理浴衣边角。现在这浴衣正好垫在菊和床之间，免得他弄脏床了。

阿尔弗雷德打开菊的腿，手掌包住他的性器。菊还没醒。阿尔弗雷德松开，手指向后探去。

他的中指刚摸到那个小洞，探入时，菊就发出“唔”的呻吟声，阿尔弗雷德等他眉头再次放松后，才想到自己的行李箱中有润滑油。他拿回润滑油，菊还是未醒。

两人习惯打开床头灯睡觉。暖黄色的灯光映出墙壁细密的纹路，照亮了斑驳深彩的壁画一角。床上，被子和枕头被压出千折万回，菊不着衣物的躯干单纯而洁净、若有模糊，他的头偏向黑暗那侧，暖光给他乌黑的头发边缘镀上一层烤面包色。

阿尔弗雷德将润滑油挤在手指上，手指缝间流漏一些，他不在意。他粘了润滑油的手指再次摸到菊的后穴，穴口缩一下，很快放松。

……真的不醒的话，我就插进去了喔？

——菊还是，安稳睡着。

……看看这张幼稚的脸。难道在做什么美梦？

阿尔弗雷德的手指，中指和无名指先后插入菊的后穴。他听见菊“呃”地吸气，便停下动作。菊的腰臀扭了两下，又不动了。

手指进入，拓开肉壁，菊的身体比平时放松，肉壁没有多少抵抗，便软软地让手指活动，粘上润滑油了。

菊也不是完全没有反应。他的眉毛稍微扭起，嘴唇闭合，阿尔弗雷德的手指弯曲时，他的下唇颤抖，但他的腰仍是软的，表情的不适也只能说是做了不好的梦的程度。

手指退出。

阿尔弗雷德分开菊的腿，直到他能清楚地看见那里：后穴还漏出一些润滑油，周围也粘上了，穴口比之前要肿大一些。他用手指擦去穴口旁的油迹。

菊的腰往下退，臀部倒向上迎着他了。菊的眉头还是皱起，嘴张开一个小口。

……你，原来这样也不会醒吗？

蹂躏弱小的罪恶感和有如窥视时的心悸引发的快感擒获了阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德一只手捏住菊一边的臀瓣——和他记得的一样，外软内硬——一手扶住菊的腰。

稍微牵扯臀瓣，他又能更清楚地看到穴口。菊发出“呃”、“唔”的声音，手摸上他的手，好像阿尔弗雷德的抓法让他不舒服，他赶不走阿尔弗雷德的手，腰又往下沉，好像想后退避开。

菊的腰抵着床，臀部——后穴就往上，迎了过来。

要是菊醒着，会脸红着要他别一直盯着“那个地方”看吧。

阿尔弗雷德的阴茎抵上那个穴口。这也是他熟悉了的事了。他送胯向前，阴茎前端开始插入菊的后穴。

“呃……”

菊的头后仰，脖子脱离床。他的臀稍向左右动，无奈阿尔弗雷德抓着他的腰，另一只手还捏着他的臀肉，也没法动弹太多——而自己乱动，已插入体内的东西便会让他更难受。

“啊…唔……”

阿尔弗雷德的阴茎前端快完全进入，菊呻吟的声音越来越大。他的嘴紧闭，眉头紧皱，要哭的样子。菊的大腿总想合拢，合拢后，后穴里也收拢，原先就紧贴着阴茎的肉壁一收，那东西在他身体里的感觉更明显了。菊是觉得难受，大腿又放开。他的脚跟摩挲着床。菊的眼睛还没睁开。

……这触感、感觉比以前还软啊。

是菊没有过多抵抗的原因吗……？

阿尔弗雷德继续向里面插入。菊的腿合拢，他也很难动，那捏臀的手就拉开菊一只腿，往下摁，这样也好让菊的穴口向上摆开，阿尔弗雷德看着自己的阴茎挤入他的身体。

“真紧……”他不禁说出口。用了润滑油后，的确容易不少，但菊的身体本来就比他小，对他的阴茎来说，那个地方自然也小。

……真的，不用力不行。

“呜、唔…啊……？”

阿尔弗雷德尝试慢慢地往前磨开肉壁，后穴狭窄，感觉到刺激后，里面和穴口突然绞紧，柔软的肉壁缠上来，拼命咬紧他。他又硬得发疼。他手上也用力，抓紧菊的腰和腿，自己用力挣脱菊的压迫，向前顶去——

“啊、啊？！好疼、疼……啊，”菊一睁开眼，泪水就流落，“好疼……”，他好像还没搞清楚发生了什么，眼睛被泪水模糊着，是感觉到疼痛来自下腹，他想动腰，又被阿尔弗雷德抓住不让他动，他自己抓着阿尔弗雷德手的手，他本能地要拉开那个抓着自己的五爪。

“啊……”菊睁大双眼，却徒然流泪。

阿尔弗雷德不动了。

……想让刚醒过来的菊认清状况，还是觉得窘迫？

他开口：“菊……”

“阿、阿尔……？”菊叫他名字的声音唤醒了他的冲动，阿尔弗雷德继续插入——

“呃……！”

菊紧紧闭上眼，哭声从紧闭的唇里滑出。阿尔弗雷德又停下，甚至拔出了一点。“呜？”菊抬眼看他，眼神混沌。他还没有完全清醒。

那“懵懂”的模样和现在房间里床上两人正在做的淫荡之事，倒错混乱的快感、玷污夜晚美梦的愉悦，阿尔弗雷德蠢蠢欲动，继续——破坏那份纯洁。

“菊。”阿尔弗雷德放开抓着他的腰的手。他捉住菊的手，牵着他，摸到两人身体连接的地方。

“呜、嗯……？”菊眨眼，泪水不断。“菊，抱歉。你睡觉的时候我就插进去了。”阿尔弗雷德说。他的手覆盖着菊的手，他带着菊摸上自己的还未插入菊后穴的阴茎，又顺着棒状物摸到菊的后穴。阿尔弗雷德抓住菊退缩的指尖，摸到菊穴口旁——因为后穴塞了巨物，穴口旁的肌肉成环状肿起，菊的后穴和他的睾丸间鼓起的一条小筋线，彰显着那个东西的巨大。

直白的触觉刺激和阿尔弗雷德渐重的呼吸声，床上潮湿的混着男人汗水的空气，菊一下子明白过来。

“呜……”菊羞得不行，哭着，“不要、放手”

“不想摸摸自己吗？”阿尔弗雷德一松手，菊的手就逃走了。阿尔弗雷德摁住菊的大腿根部靠近后穴穴口的肉，向外扯开，好让菊从刚才开始就一直缩紧的穴口张大一下，继续吃进他的阴茎。“菊的里面让我很舒服喔？……再放松一点就更好了。本来就很窄、缩紧就……”

“啊？！不……啊…啊、呃呜……”菊因为阿尔弗雷德的话羞红脸，他不习惯露骨的话。他也不明白为什么他突然被弄醒，阿尔弗雷德就说“插进去了”。他还没有明白是怎么变成这样的。现在他只是在阿尔弗雷德的抽插用力下哭叫。他和阿尔弗雷德好久不做了，阿尔弗雷德的性器好像比以前更大，在里面动一下，就要他肚子搅动，喉咙里一股呕吐感。他害怕自己被撑破，“阿尔、阿尔……呜……啊、啊啊、”

“停、等等，别动……不要动…嗯、”

“为什么？”

“好疼……”

“是因为菊一直收紧才疼的喔？你咬得那么用力，我也会疼……也很舒服就是了。”

阿尔弗雷德捏了一下菊的屁股，不出所料，里面又——再次猛地咬住他的阴茎。

“才没有……！”菊感觉那里已经红了，火辣辣地疼，或者说他腹部以下都又疼又麻，下面传来细小的电流一样，他的颈椎一阵麻痹。他渐渐感到抽动后的快感，“没、我没有用力、”也许是刚刚睡醒，也许是被折腾了好一会了，他的确使不上力，“是你那个东西太大了……”

……自己到底在说什么？也许是过多的困倦还未消除。菊感觉自己的头像被泡在温泉水里一样，后脑麻醉，晕混混的。

“……不舒服吗？”阿尔弗雷德一时不知道菊是在夸他还是“骂”他。

“温柔点……”菊哭着说，那个东西好像顶到他喉咙一样，让人难以发声，“求你……温柔一点……太大了、动太快好痛……”

“你说这种话，只会让我更想欺负你，知道吗？”

“想欺、欺负我也行……温柔一点、的话。”

阿尔弗雷德怀疑他还在梦中。

“那也可以温柔的吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，依菊所言放慢了抽插。菊抽泣，声音里仍有哭腔，“嗯、嗯……温柔点。”

“还有，”菊的嘴角溢出口水，他吞了几个音，说话含糊不清，“为、为什么现在、怎么会变成这样？”

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德抬起菊的腰，两手扶着。这样两人都能更轻松一些。

“这个、这个……嗯呜……”菊视野被泪水模糊，阿尔弗雷德温柔的抽动送来一波波久违的混着疼痛的快感，菊吞咽口水，努力说清楚话，“那样、睡觉…一起睡……然后这样……”

“什么？”

菊看向跪在自己两腿之间的阿尔弗雷德，他汗水浸湿的金发黏着皮肤，蓝色的眼睛稍稍眯着，他也在看他——阿尔弗雷德发现菊看过来，露出微笑。

……“舒服吗？”，他好像在这么说。

菊躲开他的视线，习惯性地向下看——那里是，阿尔弗雷德结实的腹部缓慢撞向自己臀部的景象。还有那个粗大的柱状物进入自己身体……比起看——菊也不想看，他很快移开视线——自己身体那个地方传来的感觉更能告诉他现在他们在做什么。

他红着脸撇过头的样子当然也被阿尔弗雷德看到了。

……不喜欢被看，自己也不看…害羞？真可爱，我们又不是第一次做。

……嗯？

阿尔弗雷德停下抽插，菊略为困惑地看过来后，他抚摸菊的阴茎，听到菊遏制不住的呻吟，他恶趣味地，手掌蹭蹭菊的睾丸，然后摸到自己阴茎半插入的后穴，手指滑过猛然吸他阴茎的穴口。

“唔、嗯……”阿尔弗雷德抚摸两人相连之处时，菊身体一震，感到羞耻。他的“那里”和“里面”也就“像阿尔弗雷德说的一样”不由自主缩紧。“在，在做什么？”菊颤抖地问。

“嗯？你指什么？”阿尔弗雷德看似漫不经心。

“那个、那里……别摸了，”菊别过脸，“而且、到底是怎么开始做这种事的……”

他的声音逐渐变小，说到“这种事”时几乎听不见了。

“什么？哪种事？”

“就是现在……现在在做的这个……唔唔，”菊寻找合适的词语的时候，阿尔弗雷德不动作，他“真挚”的眼睛看着菊偷看他又撇开视线装作没看。

“嗯？”

“……你明明知道的。”菊小声抱怨道，“我指的是什么。”

“是什么？”阿尔弗雷德坏笑。

菊的“那个、那样……”还没说完，下身再次传来“感觉”——

阿尔弗雷德慢慢地、把阴茎从他的身体里抽出来。

柱状物缓缓运动，磨着他的穴。阿尔弗雷德没有完全退出他的身体，每次阴茎前端差不多拔出一半，他就重新插进来。他的手指不时轻刮过穴口处肿起来的肉，好像明明白白要他知道他正在做什么。

菊合着阿尔弗雷德的节奏发出“嗯”、“啊”的声音。菊知道阿尔弗雷德想让他做什么、想让他说什么，他脑袋里烧成一团，快感、羞耻、少许疼痛，他光是呻吟，就转不过自己杂乱的脑子了。

阿尔弗雷德见他只顾自己，不耐道：“菊？”

“嗯、嗯……”菊眼睛湿润，“嗯？”

……突然就，有了负罪感。

“舒服吗？”

否定的话，那是谎话。菊也并非是能说出“舒服”的性格。

他“嗯、嗯”，并伴以湿润的眼睛，回答。

阿尔弗雷德猛地一下插到最里面。肉壁柔软，肠道抽搐，细密地“按摩”着他涨大的阴茎。菊身体绷紧，温热眼泪控制不住地流出，他感到头皮发麻。

“想要吗？”阿尔弗雷德抚摸他的脸，擦去泪水。他俯下身，亲吻菊。阿尔弗雷德的舌头侵入菊的嘴，菊眼睛迷离，反应迟钝。舌头慢慢地勾了上去。

“唔……”

两人接吻时，他的下半身仍和他“贴”在一起。不过是可怜了菊的腰。

粘着唾液的舌头从他嘴里滑出，舔他的脸颊。

“阿尔弗雷德……”电流散开般的快感和朦胧的睡意爬上脑袋，头脑混乱。脸上黏糊滑走的舌头，阿尔弗雷德温暖的吐息，头脑混乱，却能更为清晰地感受到他、他的动作、给自己带来的欢愉。情欲迷乱。自己的身体包裹着他的东西……腰挺起塌下，充血涨大的阴茎在肠道里磨蹭，他炽热的身体——好像能感觉到那里有粘稠物流下。菊抚摸阿尔弗雷德的脸，轻声细语：“射出来也可以喔……？”

“嗯……”阿尔弗雷德吻菊的脸颊，“你不生气吗？”

“……可以的话，希望你下次不要这样。”菊吐出的气舔舐着阿尔弗雷德的耳朵，“现在射进来也可以。”他慢慢、轻柔地摸着阿尔弗雷德的后颈，然后手指滑进他的头发里，“你、那个…阴茎插到我…里面、现在射在里面……”他脸红，“……可以喔。”

热流如言灌满他。


	2. 角色扮演.LOVE

【角色扮演.LOVE】

【米菊】角色扮演.love

阿尔弗雷德是个很有趣的人，想做什么就做，随口开句玩笑，他也会当真。他不太懂读空气，不知道有些话只是顺着气氛说的玩闹话。本田菊正好相当擅长读空气，擅长到和自己的恋人阿尔弗雷德说话时尽量不用他不明白的说话方式，又能委婉地表达意思的程度。

虽然不知道阿尔弗雷德有没有谅解剩下的那点“委婉”。

还是说他是装着不明白，实际上明白自己的意思，只是想做他想做的事？

“……”菊想认真思考着可能发生这种状况的原因，但阿尔弗雷德好像已经等得不耐烦了。

阿尔弗雷德一手握着马鞭，黑色细鞭的长方体头部在他另一只手掌里摩擦。如果他穿着军装而不是白衬衫西装裤，倒有点像某位抖S队长。

“菊，你回来啦？”阿尔弗雷德笑容灿烂。

“嗯，我回来了。”菊不自觉盯着那根短鞭。自己的、姑且也算是心思纯净健康向上的恋人，怎么会拿着那种东西……

阿尔弗雷德，能一边摆出爽朗的笑容一边开枪，因为他相信自己是正义的一方。那个和手执马鞭是不同的。提到马鞭，最先想起来的词就是“支配”、“拷问”。菊还真想不出来阿尔弗雷德拷问人的模样。

而且，在现在这种和平年代，除了贵族的兴趣马术，平时、正常的用得到马鞭的地方……

“阿尔弗雷德，那个……”菊走进卧室。他因为加班回来得比平时晚。菊本以为阿尔弗雷德已经睡了。

“什么？”

“今天回来晚了，吵醒你了吗？”

“我在等菊回来，所以没关系。”阿尔弗雷德挥舞着鞭子，像个小孩摇晃自己的玩具一样气鼓鼓地说，“明天开始就是休假日了。今天我和大家开完庆功宴的时候，就想着今晚要和菊sex，然后明天去露营，后天叫上亚瑟弗朗西斯路德费里西安诺他们去海边玩的。但是！”

“我打电话回家，却没人接。菊又加班了吧？我回家一个人呆着也没意思。然后，就和他们去二次会了。”

阿尔弗雷德停顿，好像在等菊接话。菊不知所措：“和谁呢？”

“亚瑟和路德。”

“嗯……？”

那两个人，的确是会持有马鞭这种东西的人……！

“这个呢，”阿尔弗雷德弹了几下马鞭，“是路德给我的。”

“啊、啊……喔……”菊面部僵硬，“是做什么用的呢……？”

“和菊增进感情！”

“阿尔弗雷德，我、那个，没有那种癖好……”

“什么？”

“做除了本番之外的其他事情，用一些小道具做一方会痛的那种事情，的癖好。”

“Sex中吗？用这个？”

“那个算是中、还是前戏呢……”菊捂住自己羞红的脸。他没想到阿尔弗雷德会有对那个感兴趣的一天。

而且那个马鞭，打到身上肯定会很痛。菊偷偷瞄那根鞭子。 

“我想应该不会痛？只是……”

“绝对会痛吧？”菊红着脸，不自觉喊出声，“那个，想用到我身上，我绝对不要喔？”

“说‘用’是……”

“啊啊，别说了。您怎么会拿到这个？”

“二次会上我说了‘菊最近很冷淡’，路德给我的。”

“路德先生，随身携带这个吗……”

“不知道呢。然后亚瑟也说‘偶尔扮演一下不同于平常的自己能增加双方的爱意’。”

“亚瑟先生，已经不是平常的他了吧……”

“嗯。已经醉了。”

“大家说菊应该懂的。”阿尔弗雷德说，“比起一般的sex，‘角色扮演’，感觉会更好？”

“不，那……嗯……？‘角色扮演’？”

“‘两个人扮演医生和病人、主人和女仆、拷问师和抓到的犯人之类的’，这么说的。”

菊松了一口气，“只是‘角色扮演’啊……顺便一问是谁跟您说的？”

“亚瑟。”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德继续说：“然后呢，我想到的场景就是这个，‘红心国的王后抓住黑桃国的国王，两人在拷问室里发生的事’。正好会用到鞭子，给。”

“啊？”菊接过马鞭，莫名其妙，“什么意思？”

“菊演红心国王后。我演被抓住的黑桃国国王。”阿尔弗雷德毅然决然，“被邪恶女王抓住的正义化身……！”

菊发现卧室里多了一把椅子，“哈……”

那个国王王后，大概是参考爱丽丝梦游仙境想出来的东西吧。前几天两人的映画鉴赏看的就是电影爱丽丝梦游仙境。

阿尔弗雷德大大方方坐在那把“拷问椅”上，突然拿出一块方巾，“就用这个绑住手。”他反手背在椅子后，“菊，过来啊。”

受到恋人热情而坦荡的视线，菊只好走过去，用丝滑柔软的方巾随便把阿尔弗雷德的手腕交叉着绑在椅子上。

“您到底是怎么想的，要玩这种……”

“因为我来用鞭子的话，菊肯定受不了。就换我来当俘虏啦。”

“……”

“别用力抽鞭子。”

“……嗯。”

深夜，两个人的卧室。灯光明亮。

前言如此，然而……

“阿尔弗雷德，”菊的手指慢慢蹭着马鞭前端，马鞭不时弹离手指，引发刺痛，“从哪里开始比较好？”

“……哼。不管你使出什么招数，我都不会告诉你黑桃国接下来的行军路线的！”

阿尔弗雷德用力瞪菊，像动画片里受困于反派的英雄一样。

“这样啊……。”菊思索。

两人一坐一立，阿尔弗雷德稍稍仰头，蓝色双眼穿过散乱金发瞪着菊。

“但是，无论如何也要让你说出来。我的国王可是在前线战斗呢。”

“就留你一个人在这红心国王宫中？”

“您不也是么？”菊努力控制自己的语调，“虽然我的国王不会像您一样如此轻易落入他国手中。”

“我这是奇袭。从后方突破的战术。”阿尔弗雷德笑道。

“您以为，能从这里逃走吗？”

“没打算逃走喔？我会让你屈服。”

“屈服……。您真自信。但是，还请您不要搞错我们现在的立场了。”

马鞭挑起阿尔弗雷德的下巴。菊深呼吸后，眼睛半闭，呢喃般说道：“您吃了几鞭后，还能不能说出那种妄言呢。”

但阿尔弗雷德没有丝毫恐惧，“英雄不可能败在你的鞭子下。”

“那我就想想别的方法吧……比如，”菊收回马鞭，“先剥下你的指甲？把你切成肉切片？”

阿尔弗雷德不言不语，双眼炯炯有神。

菊突然泄气，在椅子旁坐下，松手，马鞭掉落一旁。

自己的恋人，过于无邪气。而且被分配到拷问的角色……

“这就放弃了吗？”阿尔弗雷德摇晃椅子，百般聊赖，“明明是邪恶的女王？”

菊低着头，数起地板的木纹。

“我不知道接下来该怎么做……”

“你还什么都没有做啊？随便说几句，就满足了吗？”

“唔。阿尔弗雷德，差不多就可以……”

“‘阿尔弗雷德’？我可不记得我有告诉你我的名字。那个‘阿尔弗雷德’，莫非是什么长得和我很像的人？”

“哈啊……”恋人如此执着于这场角色扮演，菊只得陪他玩到开心为止，“您真自大， 别国的国王陛下。”

“难道是，离宫的红心国国王？和我长得相似？我听说他是个土豆般的男人，和我一点也不像才对。”

“的确，恐怕只有头发和眼睛的颜色相像吧。”菊扑哧一笑。

“那是谁？长得像我，又和你很亲密的人。”

“没有那样的人……”

“你到现在也没有挥过一次鞭子。”

“那样做，可能会伤到您……”

“所以很奇怪啊，居然担心我受伤。有情人？还是喜欢上我了？”

阿尔弗雷德倾斜身体，问道。他佯装被绑得很紧的模样让菊笑出声。菊偏过头，慢慢说道：“一时心软罢了。我和您，不是不知道彼此名字的关系吗？您自己都说了。”

“但你一开始就称我为‘阿尔弗雷德’？”

“啊、唔，那个是……”

“以为我是某个人，出现幻觉了吗？”

菊的手指滑过木纹。明亮灯光下，他透白的手指后跟着拉长的影子。菊定了心神，回想两人聊天中出现过的“漏洞”。

“是您英雄名号下的名字传到这里来了。”

阿尔弗雷德紧追不舍：“你也是我的仰慕者？”

“不、是。”菊也起了胡闹的心思，“我喜欢的人，可没有您这么坏。”

“土豆？”

“不是。土豆什么的……您再这样说他，我可要生气了。”菊嘴角上扬，“我喜欢的人啊，‘活泼’是最适合他的形容词吧。”菊好像陷入自己的世界中，轻语道：“他有点不近人情，总是随心所欲，又不会看气氛，无意中就会惹恼别人。但是，那样的小孩子脾性，我却觉得很可爱……天真无邪，同时又让人不得不臣服。他就是拥有那种有点残酷的力量的人。”

菊目向远方，眼睛所见的东西已经超越了这间卧室里的人与物。阿尔弗雷德无言地看着他。菊说完后，还沉溺于自己喜欢的人般，神色恍惚。

阿尔弗雷德眨眼，鼻梁上的眼镜有点碍事了。

“你这么说，是喜欢‘他’的吧？”

“我当然喜欢他……”

“果然有情人啊，红心国的王后陛下。”

菊抿嘴一笑，“嗯。”

阿尔弗雷德考虑接着如何展开时，菊软绵绵地问：“莫非，黑桃国的国王和王后感情很好吗？”

“亲情程度的话……”阿尔弗雷德想着自己设定的人物关系表，顺口回答。

“这样啊。”菊不假思索道，“那么，我也……”

“哈？！”椅子上的人忽然大声打断菊，“少把我和你相提并论了！”

“唔？”

“我可不是那种人。忽视自己身边的人，转眼去找其他不知所谓的情人……你。”

菊抬头看去，光芒披盖下的那个人，金色的头发蓦然染上暗色，洁白的皮肤在四方阴影下，渐渐变黑了。

虽然长相那般相似，但的确，是个突然口出恶言、指责自己莫须有的花心的某人。

菊起身，手中握着那根鞭子。

“‘那种人’，什么意思？”他眉头皱起，嘴角下沉，“我选择自己喜欢的人的样子，都不可以吗？”

“背着现任丈夫做这种事，你外表看不出来，实际上很放荡嘛。”

“唔……！”

马鞭，发现之时，已经抽向阿尔弗雷德的脸。

“啊……”菊惊慌失措，手指颤抖。马鞭落到了地上。

红色鞭痕撕破他纯白的面容，他的眼睛随着鞭响飞了出去。那双眸子沉静如湖。

“您……您可别忘了您现在阶下囚的身、唔！”

阿尔弗雷德扑倒菊，把他压在身下。

胸前是冰冷的地板，背后是阿尔弗雷德炙热的体温。身后的人庞大的身姿笼罩着菊，菊眼前先是因之前的冲击跳出的闪烁星星，后是一片木纹扭曲的阴影。

“唔……”

“怎么了？”身后传来冰冷的声音，“刚才我用手护住你的头了。没事吧？王后陛下？”

背上的重量渐渐消失。菊撑起双臂，慢慢爬起身。

“呜呃！”

施加在后脑上的力量强迫菊的额头抵到地板上。菊挣扎着，手努力想要拨开抓着自己头发的手，膝盖支撑起下半身，腰腹使力，想要从那手掌下逃出来。

冷酷无情的声音嗤笑一声，说：“现在这副样子，又想干什么？诱惑我吗？我可不是你的情人。”臀部被抚摸的刺激让菊浑身颤抖，不禁呻吟出声。

抓着黑发的手松开了，温热的手掌摸上菊半边脸，扭过他的头，要他向后看。

菊的眼睛里积满泪水，模糊的视界中映出阿尔弗雷德的影子。那条血红的伤痕狰狞着，朝他吼叫。

“唔、唔……”

两人下身密着。菊感到自己大腿间正彰显着自己存在的东西，发出呜咽。

阿尔弗雷德口中责骂般的言语冷却了菊发热的脑袋。

“可别把我当成你的情人。腿还自觉张开了……你翘起屁股后，不管是谁上，你都能迎合？”

“背叛自己的国王后，又抛弃了喜欢的情人，来勾引我……”

“感觉到了吗？因为你从一开始就用水一样爱意满满的眼神看过来，我这里早就……”

他松开捏住菊下巴的手，后者立即偏过头去。阿尔弗雷德俯身，舔去身下人颈窝处的汗水。他只手抓住菊的腰，另一手分开他刚想合上的腿，胯部贴着菊的臀部，前后推动起来。

“呜……！”

“还没插进去呢。还是说，光这样就能想象出和我做的样子了？”

菊咬紧牙关，细小的呜咽声还是从喉咙里漏了出来。

阿尔弗雷德停下动作，蹭蹭菊发冷的脸蛋，语调上扬：“如何？我可不是菊说的那种小孩、子……菊？”

有什么液体沾到他脸上。

“菊、哇，怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德抹掉菊的泪水，“不要哭……”

他赶紧离开菊的身体，扶起菊。

菊默默流着泪，推开来抱他的阿尔弗雷德。

“别哭、别哭了。”不管擦去多少次眼泪，泪水还是不断地从那双害怕的眼睛里掉出来。“菊……是我不好。对不起！别哭了。”阿尔弗雷德强行抱住菊，“‘角色扮演’就到此为止。菊、菊。”他抚摸菊的后背，希望能让他镇静下来。

“呜……！”

菊一头扎进那个温暖的怀抱里，大声哭泣。

“呜、呜啊啊啊啊……”

“哇啊！对不起、对不起……”

许久，在阿尔弗雷德安抚下，菊的抽泣声也慢慢止住了。

阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼问道：“菊，没事了吗？”

换来带着哭腔的回答：“怎么可能……没事啊？”

“……”

“为什么要那样说我？”菊仰起脸看他，脸上的泪痕增加了阿尔弗雷德的负罪感。

“不是、我只是想让你看看我……坏的一面？”

“呜、一开始就想这么做吗？”

“临时起意！中途才想到的！”他连忙摆手，“其实我准备了别的路线。但菊那样反应，我就想‘这样也不错’……”

“那样羞辱我？”菊挣开他的怀抱，手指颤抖着摸着自己打出的鞭痕。

“菊……”

身躯比自己庞大的恋人露出被抛弃的小狗般的眼神，平时生气蓬勃的样子全无踪迹。菊心软了。

“……变态。”

“啊？”

“变态、变态！”

菊双手要推开他的样子，又马上整个人伏在阿尔弗雷德胸前了。

“菊……。”

阿尔弗雷德抱住他。

“喜、欢……”怀中传来小小的声音。

“嗯？”

“说、喜欢我……”

“嗯！我最爱你了，菊。” 

阿尔弗雷德一如既往活泼的声音让菊放心下来。

两人在床上恩爱过后，菊睡意朦胧间忽然想起一点在意的事。

“……刚才说的，‘别的路线’，是什么意思？”

“就是，‘黑桃国国王获得了红心国王后的心，两人远走高飞’，‘黑桃国国王其实是红心国王后的秘密情人，两人协力终结战争’，‘黑桃国……’，现在想想，刚才的征服路线也……痛！别捏我脸啊、菊！”


	3. 寂寞的美国人与我的寄鞋牌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 郑重声明：本文中的美国人和艺伎的故事，即从 美国人到茶屋举办新年宴会到美国人收下寄鞋牌 这段故事，是出自芥川龙之介的《寄鞋牌》（《东京小品》的一篇短文，收录在大合集《东京物语》中）。本文作者是芥川老师的粉丝，看了《寄鞋牌》，不由脑补出这篇拙作。取自《寄鞋牌》的故事，本文作者已改写(原文是从美/国人角度讲述，本文以“艺伎”角度改写)。绝无抄袭之意。

鄙人是一介修身于深山老庙中的愚钝僧侣。此庙破旧，且只有鄙人一人。除了每七日敲一次庙中大钟，鄙人就是每日念佛，过着无欲无求的生活。

某日，又是需在黄昏时分敲钟的日子。午后，鄙人休息时走到后院一看，大钟忽然消失了。然而其只是钟身消失，敲钟棍还好好悬在原先的位置。鄙人料想是妖怪作祟，于是念起佛来。没过多久，大钟重新出现，一只小白狐从草丛里窜了出来，拜倒在鄙人膝下。肯定是这顽皮的小妖怪惹的祸。实际上，鄙人前几日沿着山路散步时就几次遇见打听山林事的迷路人，想来也是这些喜欢捉弄人的妖怪闹出来的事。

“请您不要再念佛了！对不起、十分抱歉！请原谅!”小白狐抖着耳朵恳求，他说话的方式不像是从山下村人那学来的，语音语调富有古典趣味。鄙人突发好奇之心，于是停下准备听他一说用幻术藏起大钟的理由。他叹气，有些着急地说了理由。这白狐即使着急担心，说人话也是慢悠悠、颇为优雅的，想必他一定当过某个公家大臣或皇族公主的膝上宠吧。这么一想，他能理解人类的感情并为之感伤也就不足为奇了。只是这事已过去一段时日，鄙人只记得个大概，但觉奇特，故大致记于鄙人日记中。鄙人不能完全再现当初小白狐的语气，他日有客来一翻鄙人日记而着迷于此事，就请想象一位穿着平安时代朝服的黑发男子优雅动听的口吻吧！

小白狐说道：

“我想请求您今日不敲这大钟，一时鬼迷心窍用了幻术，请原谅。至于我为何有如此贪念，请您一听我接下来的理由。我请求您，听了我这番费尽狐心的话，今日施我仁慈不去敲这钟。我一听见这钟声和您念佛的声音，就脑袋眩晕，身体发冷，无法保持幻术。我不能加害您，倘若您不管不顾我的痛苦，宁要敲钟，我也没有一点办法。但我这番讲述，不仅是为了请求您不敲钟，也是为了一吐小狐欺人罪孽。请您听完我的罪孽，再决定是否宽恕我、答应我的请求吧。

前些日子，我看见山下村子连着的小城里一家茶屋将要举办新年晚会，有十来个艺伎在房间里打扮，等待客人来席便可出去陪酒。其中有一位年纪稍小的艺伎突然咳嗽起来，大概是淋了雨着凉感冒了吧，她那样不断掩嘴从身体里咳出声响的样子不适合陪酒，周围的艺伎都忙着安抚她，可咳嗽声怎么也停不下。这位小艺伎害怕老板听见她的咳嗽声，于是躲到一个偏僻的房间，尝试忍住咳嗽。她努力的样子实在让人心疼。她短短的黑发和稚嫩的脸庞又像极了我过去的主人，我心里一动，就让她睡着，把她藏起来，自己化身成她的样子回到艺伎中间。

我那时心中只有想帮助她这个念头，绝无他想。

不久，十几个预约好的客人到了。我跟着艺伎走到酒席上，跳完舞（我虽不会跳舞，可一施扰乱他人视觉的幻术，客人和艺伎们都不会觉得我奇怪了）便是陪他们吃饭。我想给客人倒几杯酒，送他们回去，再叫醒小艺伎，今晚就完美收场，我也会回到这林子中吃吃果子睡觉了。一位艺伎给一位客人倒酒，我在分配给我的客人旁边坐下。没想到他自己一个劲倒酒喝，根本不理我。这位客人是外国人，有金色头发和蓝眼睛，长得十分英俊。我过去的主人是位纯日本式的美人，我从没见过这样的异国长相，一时忘了请求他让我倒酒。一错过开头那一下，就不知怎么开口好了。我一边不知所措呆愣在那里，一边冲他眨眼，可他根本没注意到我，只是偶尔看我一下。

被这样英俊的人无视，小艺伎岂不是要遭他人嘲笑了？我担心自己的不周到给小艺伎添麻烦，于是想方设法让他注意到我，但根本没用。我想说不定是我没把握到艺伎们的娇态，可这样也不至于叫他冷落我吧？我看着他猛吃豪喝，盘算怎么给小艺伎挽回脸面。

过了一会，他彻底喝醉了，却醉醺醺地站起来，走到外廊上。我不知道他要去哪，又不能丢了他，传出有个外国人喝醉摔死在这的流言。我就跟着他走了出去。外面早就天黑了，只有几处灯笼照着竹林和泉水。他望着竹林，也许是醉得太厉害了，脚下不稳，差点摔倒。我扶住他，盘算突然有了结果。我搂住他的脖子吻他，他也抱住我亲我。如果他还来找小艺伎，就能表明今晚的冷漠只是一时糊涂吧？我还没暗自欣喜，没想到他一把推开我，失态地呕吐起来。我修习了上千年的幻术绝不可能出错，我就是狐狸模样，身上也没有一丝臭味的！我不知哪儿做错了让他如此对我，又碍于小艺伎，只好说一句请他下次来找她的话，他却猛然睡了过去。

他实在不解风情。我心里不爽快，又担心他不再来这家店，便趁他们走时，在换鞋处往他怀里塞了一个寄鞋牌。明天他醒来发现这牌，就会来这家店吧。我这么想。

听了以上的叙述，您也该察觉到了，这个人就是这样一个不理他人情意的人。我陪着小艺伎左等右等，他就是不来，哪怕是来还寄鞋牌。

有天我在一位老太太家的庭院里的树上吃果子时，忽然看见那个男人从树下走过，和朋友有说有笑，全然忘了前几日自己在茶屋的无礼。我的闷闷不乐便变成不平，那天晚上，我化身成人类的样子（正是我曾经的主人的样子。长久的生命中，我只记得主人一人的容貌和一举一动），装作偶遇他，与他攀谈。

我旁侧敲击，说到几句那茶屋的事。他没反应。我说到艺伎的事，他快活的脸上终于起了波澜。但他没提几下，就按下不谈。

初次见面就说这些太失礼了。我只好先答应和他交朋友，慢慢引导他想起艺伎的事。

他的名字叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我则借用了主人的名字，称自己为本田菊。这也是我一大罪过，愿主人原谅。阿尔弗雷德外表英俊，虽有些粗鲁，但总是很开心的样子。他日语不大好，有时候干脆混杂他的语言说话，但他反应很快，讲的事情也蛮有趣的。和他聊天实在让人欣喜，我从没听过海洋彼岸的故事。不过，茶屋的事可不完全是我招待不周，他就是个不解风情的人。

每日变成人类和他一同在街道上散步已成了我的习惯，我不知不觉忘记了小艺伎的事，光是专注于他和自己羞愧于心的感情。我喜欢上那个人了。

他和我关系越发亲近，有一天，我留宿在他家，他和我说了很多自己的事。我烦恼着该不该告诉他我实际上不是人类，是一只懂得怎么变成人的狐狸。每次想说，又想到他的笑脸会变成惊恐的表情，便难以开口。我不想离开他。我有时会想，倘若我以狐狸的样子出现在他面前，他会不会像过去的主人一样把我抱起，抚摸我？后来我连这都不想了，如果他养我当狐狸宠物，将来和其他人结婚生子，我就不得不心怀痛苦离开他。我不能忍受他和其他人在一起。

接下来……就到了那天，您将在黄昏时刻敲钟的日子。以往这钟声敲时，我就躲到城里人家屋下，尽量遮住耳朵等待钟声停止。那天我在与他的约会中昏了头，竟答应陪他到山上看川流山石。不必多说，那钟声一响，我就头痛欲裂，忍不住在他面前解除化身，变成狐狸逃入密林中。阿尔弗雷德被我吓到，他‘哇！’地一叫，我更加害怕，跑得更快了。我躲在一个小小的洞穴中，借着覆盖在洞口的树叶和泥土尽量减少传到我耳中的钟声。我并不是怨恨您敲钟使我败露身份，我变成人类和他在一起，本是骗人的罪过。我知道自己有天会受到惩罚，只是没想到惩罚来得如此快、让我如此不堪、狼狈离开他。可是呢……阿尔弗雷德是个让我说出无数次‘没想到’的人。没想到他竟追过来找我了，他一遍一遍叫我的名字，声音甚至盖住了钟声，我也差点相信自己就是本田菊了。我对不起主人。

我是不能出去的。我不理会他，还想着他这下也能体会到被人冷落的感觉了，可怎么也笑不出来。钟声停了，天色暗了下来，他还在找我。我不堪忍受他失落悲伤的声音，又不能就此离开。万一他在山林里迷路了怎么办？夜晚寒冷，他受冻生病了怎么办？我已经不能去照顾他了。我越想越慌。这时，您出现了。您说服他先下山，明日再来找我，再三劝告下他也终于同意今日就此罢休了。他只告诉您同伴不见了，对您警戒，您仍好言相劝。我便相信您是个好人，才有了如今的全盘托出。

之后他又来找我，我太害怕，就逃到以前住的山洞中，迫使自己沉睡。今天是您敲钟的日子，今天我一定会醒，然后到城里游荡一圈，这是我千百年来的习惯。今天我醒后，不知怎么突然想起他曾说的一件事，就是他即将离开日本这事。七天前，我们来这看流水时他告诉我的，他说他要回美国了。今天是他登船的日子，我无论如何也想去送他一程。我不会接近他，只是变成人类混入人群中目送他离开就好了。可在港口能清清楚楚听见钟声，我无法维持变身……所以，为了满足我这小小的愿望，请您今日不要敲钟。我知道您已经如此几十年，我不该如此勉强您……仅仅今日，请不要敲钟！”

说完，小白狐像人类一样俯首，等待回答。

说来也巧，小白狐的故事鄙人有些耳熟。这故事或许流传已久，小白狐为了使鄙人敷衍敲钟才扮演这出感情戏。听了他的话，鄙人确确实实想起相似的话语，而且是带着同样伤心的情感说的相似的话……

是某个天天上山寻人、总是在深夜时分以迷路而终，以至鄙人收留他住在寺庙中的异国人说的话。

鄙人抱起小白狐，将他交给刚从柱子后走出来的阿尔弗雷德。他这七天在山上迷路次数太多，鄙人从指引他下山到让他姑且睡在庙中，已经和他成了朋友。如小白狐所说，他确实是个善于与人为友的快活之人。只是这几日受牵肠挂肚之情困扰，他有所顾虑，鄙人也注意到了。在鄙人追问下，他昨日终于忍不住向鄙人一吐自己心事。

阿尔弗雷德紧紧抱着小白狐，小白狐……本田菊也没有要逃脱他的怀抱的意思。鄙人悄悄离开了。

那日，鄙人仍在黄昏时分敲钟。鄙人并非不同情小白狐，但恐怕钟声响时，他已经和阿尔弗雷德一起登上去美国的船，两人躲在小房间里你我细语，听不见这区区钟响了吧。


	4. 我知道这份恋情

【上】

第一次遇到他是在相亲场上。

他低眉垂眼，礼数周到，一头黑发温顺地低下去，抬起头来睁开深不见底的漆黑眸。琼斯叔叔介绍说，他的名字是“本田菊”。古朴还带点迂腐的书生气，这就是他们想要的高贵血统。阿尔弗雷德心想。

本田家是半路出家的贵族，是他太爷爷的爷爷那代立了功被赏的。菊的父亲讨厌他爷爷极力亲近贵族的那股劲，说这种里外不是人的地位不要也罢，便抛下妻儿老小离开家，乘着开放的东风开了工厂。菊本来呆在爷爷家。那时他的年纪和父亲的弟弟差不多大，爷爷教他们和父亲断绝关系，但他们总是一起读父亲寄来的信。父亲的弟弟——小小的叔父是爷爷的老来得子，奶奶生下他就死了，小叔父也在某个冬天染上风寒去世。爷爷痛不欲生之际，父亲突然回家，说他的生意办起来了，请家人都搬到郊外的小别墅里。

几番劝说下，爷爷也跟随他们一家搬到商人的别墅区。父亲的别墅和其他人比起来算小的，但一家四口三代人生活不算差。本田工厂的最大长处是技术，父亲忙着搞研究，很少回家。而菊受着爷爷的熏陶长大，举手投足间也有木讷般的优雅。

那是一个平静的傍晚，父亲回来吃饭了。饭后一家人坐在客厅里各干各的，父亲突然说工厂要被合并了。

因为不景气，本田工厂陷入经营困境，正巧有家外国公司希望两家合并。对方的目的是本田的技术和快速进入当地市场。此外，琼斯们似乎想迎入一道血统，以“和亲”来装点合并的门面。

父亲希望菊和琼斯的儿子结婚。

母亲听了，不禁掩面哭泣。爷爷约是感到血统的神气和身为边缘贵族的骄傲，同意和海外来的乡下人结亲。

菊没什么特别的想法，像爷爷和父亲不管怎么逃都脱离不了这血的束缚。他觉得能让他们轻松一些就好，于是穿上好衣服去了琼斯安排的相亲地。

他在那里遇到阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，这个菊将要与之同床共枕的男人。

阿尔弗雷德头发黄澄澄的，眼睛是海一样的蓝。他喝几杯酒，就走出包厢，到院子里去了。

院子是枯山水。他一看，脑中想的尽是家乡辽阔的青色牧场。阿尔弗雷德是小老婆生的么子，借收养之名进的琼斯家，父亲派他来这小岛国自然也有这一层原因。金发高鼻梁的男人抬头，墨蓝色的天空中有轮透明云朦胧的圆月。小岛上的东西都是阴郁、不明亮的，其幽深胜过阴雨连绵。阿尔弗雷德忽然想起相亲对象，才发现他就站在旁边。

“快入秋了，还请当心身体。”本田菊端起酒杯，“请喝些热酒吧。”

“我不喜欢这样。”阿尔弗雷德脱口而出。菊眉毛和眼睛弯成苦相，嘴角微笑着说：“总是要结婚的。”

他从那时起就震惊于岛上人的复杂做派和感情乖离。

两人的婚礼邀请双方家长和商界人士，很快变成一场不错的社交舞会。阿尔弗雷德带着菊绕圈圈，这个小矮人没踩过他的脚，还在无意中纠正两人脚步的节奏。两人越来越合拍，最后趁着乐曲降调跳出舞池。黑眼珠的客人很快来和阿尔弗雷德打招呼，菊便在一旁听着。送完最后一个客人，他们才回到房间中，有时间对对方说话。

“除了啰嗦的老头，还算有趣！”

阿尔弗雷德利索地脱掉鞋和袜子，脱下手套丢到一边。他吃饱喝足，还尽情跳舞了一番，心情爽快不少。那个瓷娃娃般的男人也受他孩子气的影响，舞蹈中身体相互切合，气息逐渐相容。阿尔弗雷德看到他可爱的笑容，也不禁咧嘴笑起来。

房间灯光昏暗，有种朦胧味道，有个影子从身后笼罩过来，阿尔弗雷德解扣子解到一半的手停下。他回头，跪坐在床上的菊身着一件里衣，面目柔和地看着他。菊单薄的身体和床垂下的纱布怪异地融成一只大影子，像猫一样。

菊说：“您准备休息了么？”他换了姿势，把脚露在阿尔弗雷德能看到的地方，于是那猫影蠢蠢欲动了。

“你是哪边？”阿尔弗雷德恢复冷静。

“看您的主张。”

“不对。你想睡哪边？左还是右？我比较喜欢睡右边。”

“明白了。”

那天晚上阿尔弗雷德睡在床的右边，一个人就占了半张床，菊则在他旁边睡着。两人的夜晚还要等到某人醉酒回家的时候才开始揭晓。

本田菊是个喜静的人。他总是安静地看书，写些毛笔字。阿尔弗雷德结束一天的工作和应酬，回家后看到他挺直腰板坐在桌前，细长的手指翻过书页。他似乎从没出去过。阿尔弗雷德观察他。菊的侧脸不像他坚毅的父亲，带着点奶娃娃的圆润，但他的专注和他父亲一模一样。那个专研技术、不肯轻易妥协的本田爸爸让阿尔弗雷德感到轻松爽快，只可惜他的琼斯叔叔不太喜欢他。

但阿尔弗雷德并非不喜欢本田菊。他矮小可爱，像只小动物，他也许可以保护他。

菊在书里夹上樱花花瓣做成的书签，站起来面向他行了个礼。

“周末一起出去走走吧。”阿尔弗雷德脱口说道。

“不要轻易许下那种约定。”

工厂里，琼斯叔叔的翻译对一个黑发理得很短的男人说。他是本田的父亲，因为私自给一个老顾客供货，正遭到责骂。工厂已经划到琼斯名下，男人没有上报公司，直接按以前的标准和老顾客签了合同，这令琼斯叔叔很生气。因为他的标准比琼斯定的严苛，得多花上不少钱和时间，还耽误其他货。“按公司定下的标准做四十毫米的就够了。”翻译传达道，对此，短发男人说：“那家伙的货得要三十毫米的，一直如此。”他把老顾客叫做“那家伙”。

“根据我们的调查研究，四十毫米够了。以后按这个标准来。我们可是一家公司。”

“但是……”

双方又争论几句，最终是琼斯叔叔和翻译走掉，剩短发男人和阿尔弗雷德留在工厂里。

“见笑了。”短发男人说，转头回到工作岗位上。他干了一圈，换班休息时发现阿尔弗雷德还在，便问：“菊还好吗？”

“还好。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我算了算，这样努力做五天，货就都能交上了。”他递出笔记本，上面写着歪歪扭扭的平假名和潇洒的英语。

“我也都计划好了。别担心，货一定都会交上。”

“员工加班的工资会照常发，再从外面找点人来。我也会帮忙。”看短发男人要拒绝他，阿尔弗雷德又说，“我想知道公司到底在卖什么。”

“小社长下场学习！哈哈。”

“菊天天呆在家里看书，这些字是他教我的。”

短发男人的笑声忽然止住，他点点头。

父子总有共通之处。阿尔弗雷德想。

这事后，阿尔弗雷德和本田爸爸亲近了许多。他这几天几乎是住在工厂里，身上都是灰和铁的味道，回家时女佣帮忙脱下他的外套，结果惹了一鼻子灰。

“菊去哪了？”

小女佣干脆拿外套遮住脏了的脸，说：“太太在房间里呢。哎呀，您先洗个澡。太太这些天选了漂亮的和服穿，别弄脏咯。”

阿尔弗雷德这才想起和菊约定周末一起出去玩的事。

他不顾女佣的劝阻，沾满泥的鞋走上楼梯，指节分明的手推开房门。

迎面吹来的是清爽的风。菊打开窗的手停住，回头来看极力注视着的阿尔弗雷德。他脚尖一转，面向他，说：“您回来了。”

“你，”金发的男人说，“该说的不是这个。你知道我这些天在做什么吗？”

“辛苦您了。”

“连解释都不想听？”阿尔弗雷德走上前，“我在公司的工厂里给你爸帮忙，一会还要去找琼斯叔叔，免得他革你爸的职！”

菊的黑眸一如以往，耳边的发丝随风牵动。他说：“谢谢您，为我的父亲考虑。近来是红叶的季节，您方便的时候，一同去公园吧。”

“那下次一起去吧！”他拔高的嗓子又低沉下来，说，“为什么你总这么对我？心想我没遵守约定却不说？为什么总像在忍耐的样子！如果你真的觉得讨厌，就告诉我……让我来夺走你。”

“我就在您身边。在这里。”菊说，“虽然一开始并不是本意，但是，既然已经如此了，我便想以后会喜欢上您。所以，您对我并没有亏待之事。”

阿尔弗雷德攥紧的拳头松开，扇了菊一巴掌，把他打到床上。

“你喜欢我？”

“还没有。”

冷笑般的，菊伏在软床上一动不动，没了回应。阿尔弗雷德闭闭眼再睁开，气愤得转头离去。他看到自己的泥脚印踩入房间，心想自己才是贸然闯入这个家、这群人间的可怜人。

离开时，他关上门。

后来他们还是去赏红叶了。为此，阿尔弗雷德还和菊一起特意去裁缝店做新衣服，他觉得那件黑羽织外套很酷。阿尔弗雷德还打算买套和服下次宴会穿穿。他让裁缝在他身上量划，付好钱，就等一套合身的套装送到家里去。琼斯叔叔下个月要办场招待贵人的宴会，阿尔弗雷德心想他打扮成当地人的样子，能给对方一些好感。还要带上菊……

他回头一看，菊和一小裁缝正闲聊着。那时候阿尔弗雷德的确注意到了菊眼中的闪光和他心中无声息的小雨。

后来小裁缝送衣服到家里来，他眼睛里的真情，阿尔弗雷德也看得清清楚楚。

但是那天，两人一起走在红叶装饰的道路上——树木挺立，褐色的树枝和火红色的叶子随风摇动，像抖落火星促成火海一样，茂盛得仿佛忘了凋零的季节。菊的黑色身在其中也变得光彩照人，阿尔弗雷德听到雨声淅淅沥沥，而他希望它永远不要消失。

阿尔弗雷德和菊在一块的时间多了起来。每逢宴会、和谁吃饭，他一定会带上菊，让他和别人的太太说说话。琼斯叔叔也很满意，家里有个贵族血统的人打招呼总是很有面子。

冬雪扬扬的夜晚，热闹宴会驱逐了寒意。阿尔弗雷德和打扮得体的男人说话，请菊自己去吃些牛排或喝红酒。菊穿着淡雅的浅紫藤色和服，和周围盛装的太太们不太相容。他大概是自己找清净去了。阿尔弗雷德聊着聊着，往菊走开的方向瞥了一眼，那抹黑色已不在那里。等他们谈完今后的局势和合作意愿，阿尔弗雷德走到人群中找他矮小的伴侣。找来找去没有收获，他抓住一个服务生，从他端着的银盘上拿走一杯酒。

“你知道这有什么安静的地方？”金发男人随口问道。

“从大厅的三号门走到过道，尽头左转有间祈祷的房间。”服务员说。他以为这外国人想要抒发一下对主的感情。

阿尔弗雷德喝口酒，又把杯子放回盘子上。他朝祈祷房走去。

这边果然安安静静的，隔墙的宴会喧闹声也听不见。阿尔弗雷德靠近那房间，首先映入他蓝眼中的是主的雕像，十字架，然后是在白雪堆积的窗台边小步起舞的恋人。是菊和扮成服务生模样的小裁缝，两人悄悄地牵着手，踏出无声的脚步。阿尔弗雷德躲在门外，看了一会。像是音乐盒，他想。阿尔弗雷德装作没发现，回去了。

就算如此，他和菊也过得好好的。与往常一样，在家里分房睡，在外人面前相敬如宾。这相安无事是被琼斯叔叔说破的，他似乎从谁那里听到了什么。阿尔弗雷德想该是某个善妒的太太也偷看到，与别人闲聊时又有意无意说出“琼斯家的贵族夫人和服务员搞到一块”的“传闻”的。阿尔弗雷德边听边喝酒，琼斯叔叔觉得他是伤心了灌酒，便纵容他喝了很多。

晚上阿尔弗雷德回到家，敲开菊房间的门，对他说那小裁缝的事。

“有什么想说的就说。”阿尔弗雷德一屁股坐到他床上，“只是说便行了。真实也罢，谎言也无妨。”

“大体如您听说的。我与他的确有不纯洁的恋爱。”菊走到他身边。阿尔弗雷德闻言，放松身体躺下了。他蓝色的眼睛半睁着。

“真的？”

“您，”菊单脚跪在床上，也慢慢爬上来，“想听什么呢？”

“被你骗，我心甘情愿。”阿尔弗雷德说，“约是喜欢上你。”

菊白皙的手臂将软床压出小坑。他缓缓沉下去吻了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，起来时黑发撩拨阿尔弗雷德的鼻子。于是阿尔弗雷德抓住菊，两脚一蹭一蹬脱了鞋，抱住他。

【下】

菊有个小他几岁的情人，他是个小裁缝，在老大的店里帮忙。

那是他经常光顾的店，一来二去，两人就对上眼。小裁缝长一张童颜，头发剪成短短的西洋发式，穿着和洋混合的衣服，志向是去法兰西学做西服的技术。随着开放的深入，西服一定会越来越受欢迎。小裁缝这么对菊说。“您是长在深闺中的人，但今后一定也会穿上西服的。”为菊量体时，他这么说。“为什么？”菊问，他便回答：“是您的父母请您来做衣服。”本田菊的黑眼睛在昏暗的房间中看不清楚，他说：“也许你认为我的父母着了过去的心魔，但在我看来，你也处于差不多的境地。”“那您呢？”小裁缝放下软尺，宽大的和服袖子中伸出手来。“我对代表什么东西没有兴趣，不过……”菊说，看了眼挂在一旁的嫁衣。不过，小裁缝的手真的很灵巧。

一个人睡不着的夜晚，菊忽然想起从前发生的事。他眨眨眼，看向现在身旁的金发男人。他像小孩子一样睡着了，长长的睫毛一动不动。菊不由往那吹几口气，还是没什么动静，于是他自讨没趣，转身睡下。

第二天早晨一醒来，阿尔弗雷德已经不在了。被子外好冷，菊却不得不起床。他今天要去参加俳句作家的交流会。

到琼斯家来后，菊闲暇时就写写俳句什么的，有次心血来潮给杂志寄去一首，没想到被选中了。这事没告诉别人，他的俳句也登不上卷首，总是放在小小的边角格中，想必是极为隐蔽的。

交流会在一位老师的花园中举办。菊到时人已经满满的了。他乖乖站在角落，看前方的枯树，心中响起几句咏冬小句。俳人交流会上一般会取一主题令各位俳人各写一首俳句来相互切磋。菊的俳句多是写景，属于传统那派。他偶尔也会抒发自己的感情，但那比他的景更没有人气。只有老师会注意到菊，也是他把菊提到杂志上、邀请菊来参加这个交流会的。对菊来说，这个花园和这棵枯树下都是他为见老师一面而来。

“你写景比写情更能触动人心。也许比起短小畅快的俳句，你更适合写一些引人深思的东西。”交流会后，老师对菊说，“我有个朋友办了本新杂志，你拿回去看看。”

菊点点头，接过杂志。他回家后随手翻了翻，这本新生的小东西主要翻译外国小说和外人写的游记，还有一些新闻评论。菊看着看着，忽然听到女仆迎接阿尔弗雷德回家的声音，便把它放到柜子里，走到客厅去。

阿尔弗雷德看上去精神抖擞，正咧开嘴笑，视线落到菊身上时眼里又有深深的什么东西。

大概是从和他相拥的昨夜开始。菊注视阿尔弗雷德，脸上一热。

“晚上好，一起吃晚餐吧！”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，走过来挽住菊的肩。

这样下去两人一定会合二为一。无论是今晚还是以后。菊心想，跟上他的脚步。

其实并不是不喜欢阿尔弗雷德才和小裁缝在一起。不管摸过来的手是谁的，他看到的总是墨水般的黑暗。一滴、两滴，然后自己也和黑暗融为一体。如此空虚的外壳，恐怕要等到谁来打碎它的那天才能盈满。菊想。阿尔弗雷德到底是外人，虽藏着和菊相似的地方，却闪闪发光。菊发现自己最近总在想他。

比如穿出去的和服，菊会挑能配合阿尔弗雷德西装的花色。这话一听牛头不对马嘴，但他发现有些花朵或条纹和西装很相衬，而细细一看，外人们的规整服装也不是千篇一律的。阿尔弗雷德照样带菊出席宴会，偶尔还会和他一起出门，或鼓励菊去逛逛街什么的。最近一次出门是两人一同到郊外的湖边去，回来时坐了人力车，菊才知道阿尔弗雷德坐不惯这人拉着跑的小车，他紧张严肃的劲让菊轻轻发笑。

一起去的那个湖有萤火虫出现的传闻，但冬日中的两人什么都没看到。一路走过树木稀疏的林，到湖边时只剩菊手中的灯笼照着两人的倒影。阿尔弗雷德刚想说话，旁边的灌木丛突然发出一声怪叫，吓得他搂住菊。“那只是鸟的叫声。”菊说。

“鸟还会那样叫？！”

“有种鸟是这样叫的。我们家附近也有那样叫的鸟，临近中午就会叫上两声。”

“你不害怕吗？”

“不怕。”

阿尔弗雷德放开菊，后者拿着的灯笼一抖一抖。灯火摇晃。他从兜里拿出火柴，划出火星。

微微的光发出热，能看到它飘起的黑烟。

“有点像萤火虫呢。”菊呵呵笑道。但下一秒，阿尔弗雷德却沉默着松开手，火焰落到湖里消失了。

“别说那种话。”他冰冷的调子让菊不由自主点点头。西洋人高大的身影动了起来，菊以为他要走，没想到他一个跨步抱住菊，又从兜里掏出什么。

是一只直筒状的东西，有他的手掌那么长，大小和他的眼睛差不多。

“看这个！”阿尔弗雷德恢复欢快的语调，拿着小望远镜让菊看遥远的夜空。冬日的夜空少云。通过两张粗糙的凸凹镜片，菊看不见星星的模样，却的确感觉它们和自己的距离被拉近了。

那是一些模糊的闪光。

“怎么样？”

“谢谢您。”

“没。……我们俩之间的事，我想过了。”阿尔弗雷德的气息从身后传来，“我想我现在只要一个承诺，你不要离开我。”

“和他断绝往来的意思吗？”

“最好是。”

“一下子可能做不到，请给我一些时间。”

阿尔弗雷德下巴抵着他的脑袋，说：“好。”

这男人在一些地方会很脆弱。菊想。他有非常孩子气又柔软的部分。

他把望远镜拿开，放回衣服兜里，然后牵住菊的手。阿尔弗雷德迈开脚步，两人几乎同时绊到脚，踉跄几步才调整好姿势，一前一后离开。

星星已经看不到了。

人力车驶进竹墨香的巷子中，路边人家装潢十分古朴淡雅。这位拉车师傅是在专门的候车场工作的，拉起来车来一晃不晃，让他能安稳坐着，等待写有“古琴”二字的看板落入眼中。他记得那看板放在橱窗中，橱窗旁是木质门，开门时清脆的铃铛声响起，古琴老师便出来迎接。教古琴的老师是个风韵犹存的寡妇，菊或许是看中这点，才去她那的。

不一会就到了。拉车师傅脚程快。

菊下了车，除车钱外还多打赏他一点。拉车师傅咧嘴笑着接过，说：“谢谢您。请您下次再叫咱。”

黑发的男子点点头，心里却想：怎么可能叫一个人两次呢。

今天太阳还没落山，古琴教室中没有客人。菊跟着寡妇走上二楼，她衣领处露出雪白后颈，几乎没有脚步声。听说艺伎们都用糠袋擦小脚，脚底嫩嫩的，也许她一直保留这个习惯到现在吧。菊找到这地方时，对屋主的调查自然都做到位了。寡妇带菊到一间房前，说：“您等的人已经到了。”她离开时走路也很轻。菊拉开拉门，小裁缝在里面等他。

这里是他们约会的场所。虽然打着古琴教室的名号，却是老爷太太们和情人相会的地方。听说女人的丈夫死后，她就做这个谋生。

该怎么对他说分手呢。菊看着炯炯有神的小裁缝，心里一下没了着落。

“今天找您，是想请您帮我一个忙。”小裁缝说。菊点点头，跪坐下来。

“其实，我打算自己开一家裁缝店，但店面的租金还差一些钱……”

“差多少呢？”

“八万。”

“这么多啊……”菊说，“怎么这么突然？”

“和老大起矛盾，没脸回店里了。想去法国留学，可学费和生活费加起来要二十万以上……我想自己开家店存钱。”

“我一下也没有八万……”菊想自己存的私房钱也就五万上下，却也不想都给了小裁缝。

“请您帮帮我！”小裁缝跪趴在榻榻米上，忽然抬起头来刁猾说道：“若您不帮我，我就去向您的丈夫告发我们的关系。”

菊心中一凉，连带瓷娃娃一样的脸上都更凝固一分。小裁缝见状，以为乘了东风，接着说：“实在不行，您的丈夫也会付钱的吧。”

“会怎么样呢。”菊说。

“求求您了。”

“让我想想办法。但是，你不要拿我们的关系来开玩笑。”

“是、是。我对您是真情实意，刚才不过是嘴上跑得快。”

走廊上传来无瑕的古琴声，是余音绕梁般的音乐，但菊只觉得没了兴致，想快点离去。

依阿尔弗雷德的态度，他或许会付钱吧。如果说是分手费……菊摇摇头，他不想因为这种事去找阿尔弗雷德甚至是琼斯家。小裁缝提到他的那一刻起，菊就不愿意和阿尔弗雷德说这件事了。

好在阿尔弗雷德最近又在公司留宿。菊想了想，决定回娘家一趟。

本田家的小别墅在周围的衬托下显得很文静。菊到时，正巧遇上准备出门的母亲。她穿着灰蓝色的和服，有些憔悴。“你回来啦。”母亲抬眼看黑头发的儿子，问道。

“母亲。”

“我还得去买晚餐用的鱼。爷爷在家。你自己找个房间吧。”

菊脱鞋进入家中，发现爷爷正在佛室里念佛。赶上好时机。他很快在厨房里找到一只小米缸，往里掏了掏，摸到几只圆圆的东西。他捏住一只，拿出来一看果然是碧玉银吊坠。这大概是奶奶或母亲的首饰吧。以前玩闹的时候，菊和小叔父曾无意间发现它们。

既然藏在这里，就不是能明着说的东西。既然有好几只，那拿走一只也不会被发现。

他取出两只小吊坠放到自己的手提包里，却没想到回头发现爷爷像一尊佛一样站在那里。

接下来便是他被爷爷打得皮开肉绽，直到回到家中的母亲咬着牙拦下木棒。

菊这才知道小米缸里的是这家人的共同财产。

而爷爷不想认一个小偷当家里人，母亲却以为菊是要离婚了才回来的，因为父亲要被开除了。

在那房子中光是应付自己的事就很费劲了的菊这才突然看清外面的世界，感到爷爷和母亲的吵闹声离自己很远，只由得身上的伤口越来越痛。

最终，他还是攥紧小吊坠，头也不回地跑了出去。

不想和阿尔弗雷德也变成那样。菊在典当屋将两只吊坠换了四万块，再从私房钱中抽出四万，一起交给小裁缝，叫他不要再来找他了。小裁缝接过钱时还笑得很开心，一听他这么说，嘴渐渐撅起来。“好吧。今后我和您就没关系了。”他说完，把包着钱的纸袋塞到布包里。

菊暗自松了口气。那天回家途中，他看到的云和听到的风都似乎稍微比以前明亮。春天快来了。

那栋房子逐渐进入他的视野，再走近一些，他发现有个金色身影站在院子里。是阿尔弗雷德。他出神地望着埋了花种的土地，甚至没发现菊接近他。“阿尔弗雷德。”菊绕过他的影子，走到身旁。回应他的是阿尔弗雷德怪异的脸——蓄着泪水的蓝瞳和僵硬不动的嘴。“回来了吗？”他像个洋娃娃，问道。这像是他歇斯底里的前兆。菊缩起肩膀。

“有个拉人力车的来找我，让我替你付钱，不然就把事情捅到公司去。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我用他这辈子都没见过的钞票打了他一顿。”

风吹远了。

那天晚上，阿尔弗雷德因为饭后没有甜点而摔了叉子，吼了菊几句，把女仆们吓得不轻。临睡时，他又啪的一声闯进菊的房间，对他说了父亲可能要被辞退的事，菊沉默着，阿尔弗雷德嘲笑道：“反正你也不知道这对我意味着什么。”他采取这样的办法，一边伤害自己，一边伤害菊。

而黑发的男子等他发泄完情绪，一个人躺在床上，只觉得身体越来越重。一滴、两滴。墨水积累太多。

明明都不会再回那个本田家了。

现在只要想怎么和他在一起就够了。

只要忍过这房子的阴影……

菊恢复仿佛瓷娃娃的表情。面无表情。

虽然父亲被辞退，但菊被留了下来。琼斯叔叔似乎不在意围绕菊的流言蜚语，对杂志采访说那只是一点小误会。菊不知道为什么世人对这种事感兴趣。他阅读印在杂志上的铅字，这是时代的风潮吗？俳句老师介绍给他的杂志现在颇为流行，人们都渴望从此望见外国，以此纠正自己。

外国……外国是怎么样的？我呢？我……？

“好累……”菊慢慢放下杂志，塞到柜子里去。那里堆积了好几本《XX》杂志。

那是一个雨天。大雨倾盆，模糊了天地的界限，连明晃晃的刀都看不清楚了。

看得很清楚的是那个黑头发的男人。雨水冲走他身上的血液，刀子也一干二净。他在站在红色的小水洼中，光洁的脚边趴伏一个已经断气的男人。

那是他曾经在昏暗的裁缝店中见过的男人，男人曾经和他的伴侣眉来眼去。而那双黑漆漆的眼睛此时正看着自己。阿尔弗雷德呆立在庭院中，毛衣和衬衫湿透了黏糊糊的。雨水浸湿他不敢相信的脸。

菊黑色的眸子盯了他一会，不久，扔掉刀子，抬起头。

“哈啊，轻松多了……”

“……动机是被勒索。被害人名为川内明，职业为裁缝，曾在城东一家裁缝店当学徒，于数月前被赶出师门。据悉，被害人与嫌疑人菊·琼斯为情人关系，后琼斯与其断绝往来并支付一笔八万元的‘分手费’。但川内并未满足，约一个月后，前往琼斯家勒索嫌疑人，称其需要二十万留学费……

……本名为本田菊，本田工厂与琼斯公司合并之际嫁入琼斯家。据悉，本田菊与作为其丈夫的阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯关系有难言之隐，匿名证人指出丈夫有时会朝菊发火，甚或发生暴力行为。菊身上的伤痕或为阿尔弗雷德所为……

……本案中，嫌疑人本田菊杀害被害人川内明是不折不扣的事实。但考虑到本田菊受旧时代精神压迫的背景，及其精神明显被家庭内暴力和情人贪念逼上绝路，本社认为本田菊也是一位受害者。在古旧观念的夹缝中寻找人情暖意，却被过去的情人断了最后一根粮草，从而冲动杀人、犯下大罪……他的罪正是我们应当与之断绝的旧时代的黑暗罪孽。故，正当新法彰示国之重生及未来伟大志向之时，望法庭考虑到嫌疑人的背景、自首忏悔的良好认罪态度、民意及法之魂，从轻发落……”

以上，出自《XX》杂志最新一期，“论‘罪与罚’”。

【尾声】

最终，菊被判五年有期徒刑，一年缓刑，足见当时法之混乱。

我则因在法庭上大吵大闹被琼斯叔叔禁足（他们说我的歇斯底里又发作了）。后来我和琼斯家断绝关系，一个人去了印度，在那做棉花生意。

时隔七年，我再次回到小岛国。这里的色彩变明亮了许多，雨中透出一阵雾气，潮却不湿。

我来这是为了找菊。我想问他一点事——

虽然被代表一个时代，但也的确因此得救的你，和被盖上标签的我，距离有没有拉近一点了？

你有没有变得喜欢我了？

一遇到雨天，我就会想起那天的倾盆大雨和菊皱着眉、嘴角却上扬的苦相。

我……知道的。

因为从菊的眼里看到的自己也是那样惊恐、束手无策、为这份恋情苦不堪言。


	5. 日本雪

【日本雪】

我是一个人漂流到这里的。

我是一个普通的海员，在捕鲸船上爬桅牵帆，在海上挣口饭吃。除了补给和风暴来袭无法出港的时候，我都是活在海上。说来可笑，一年见三四回的父母的脸，我也有些想不起来了。也许身处与世隔绝的这个地方，我对时间的观念也变得奇怪了。我一直搞不清楚我在这个地方活了多久。这里计时的方式和我的母国不同，他们过几年就会变一个“前缀”，一会儿说“享和元年”，一会儿说“文化元年”。但仔细算一算，也能大致知道我在此度过的时间吧。我也尝试过自己用母国习惯的方法计算。如果假设我漂流到这个地方到我住进那个人的家中只过了一年，因为我是在1791年上船（那年我的爷爷去世了）、遇难，那么我是1792年开始和那个人一起生活。结合我和他在一起后偶然因焦躁记下的天数，恐怕把那些时间算成原本的五倍再计算，才是我现在所处的人类的正确时间。现在大概是1860年。

不管怎么说，现在都是1852年以后了。因为我找到了那个男人给他的信，信里记着“Netherland，1 Juli 1852”。

我至少在这里活了61年。我在他身边呆了60年左右。

其实现在想想，只要注意一下四季的变幻，我也能轻易发现自己沉迷于他时时间过得有多么快。只是我不愿意去发觉，不想明白自己其实是被他迷惑的囚徒。自己总是在说服自己不要去想家乡的父母和他什么时候才会笑着与自己一同去见父母，“只是过了几个月而已”——

“只是过了几个月而已，你看，你和他的样子，都没怎么变。”

在这间他为我安排的像兔子小屋一样的房间里，有一只模糊的小镜子。我找到他收起来的那个男人寄来的信，躲进自己房间拆开，文章是用我不懂的语言写成的，不是英语也不是日语。理所当然啊。还以为能抓住他们没有断绝关系的证据。没想到，最后的几个字彻底撕破了我们之间的真实。我拿出那只小镜子，里面清晰地映出我的相貌：金发、蓝眼、高鼻梁，显出淡红色的白色皮肤，二十几岁的年轻人的脸。和六十年前的我一模一样。

那个男人会骗他吗？在日期上骗他？怎么会呢。

他们一直在骗我。

这时，菊回来了。我听见他说“我回来了”。

怎么办呢。先因为哪件事对他发火比较好？

“阿尔弗雷德……怎么了？”菊拉开纸门，愣了一下就走进来。这个地方的门都没有锁，一拉一推就能打开、窥视别人的隐私。

“发生什么事了？”他温柔地擦掉我的眼泪，“信……？”

我的眼泪滴落到被捏紧皱起的信纸上，浸湿文字。菊大概是明白了发生了什么事吧。

他抱住我，说：“对不起。”

这个男人大概是不可能会明白我哭泣的理由的。这个不老不死的怪物。

我也被他变成不老不死的怪物了。

——第二章——

1791年，我工作的那艘捕鲸船在某个星夜遭遇暴风雨。太阳出来后，船已经毁了。我和另外五个幸存的同伴坐在逃生小船上，看着破破烂烂的捕鲸船沉没。它一定会成为海洋的一部分，变成鲸鱼的养料吧。这艘沾满鲸鱼血的船。我们六个人分成三组，轮流划船，带着仅能支持几天的口粮划向太阳升起的方向。

为了节省食物，我们每天只吃一点点。然而，在我们看见大陆前，食物耗尽了。没有食物，在大海上迷失方向，只能靠太阳辨明大致方向的我们，很快就为了保存体力，不再划船，仍小船漂流。我们尝试抓一些鱼，但偶尔浮上海面的小鱼多数能从我们无力的手中逃脱。

某天，一个同伴问：“我们会不会和哥伦布一样？”

其他人哼笑起来。

“怎么可能。救援船肯定会来的。”

“说不定在救援船来之前我们就能登上大陆。”

那个同伴又说：“哥伦布他们准备航行的时候，带了多少食物啊？”

没有人回答。太阳沉没后，不知是谁提议：“这样下去大家都会死。我们杀掉一个人吧。”

我们决定用抽签的办法决定谁第一个死。仅凭星星无法照明公正与公平，我们等到早上才开始准备。

方法很简单，撕下一页航海日记，用笔写上“1”、“2”、“3”、“4”、“5”、“6”，揉成小团，每人挑一个。

我抽到的是“5”。看到这个数字时，我只能祈祷只要杀到第四个人，我们就能获救。

然后，我们杀死了抽到“1”的同伴。抓不住鱼的手轻易杀死了人。我们原本打算掐死他，但他受不了窒息的痛苦，脸色惨白，哭着求我们用刀子刺穿他的心脏。我第一次知道原来人的肉又酸又臭。我们心有愧疚，决定努力抓一些能吃的鱼，拖延杀死第二个同伴的时刻。

然而，杀死第三个同伴时，映在剩下的三个人眼中的仍是一望无际的大海。

抽到“4”的同伴沉默地吃着生肉，悄悄把航海日记递给我。上面记录了这段时间我们不得已的求生行为。航海日记是按照抽签顺序大家轮流记录的，前三个人还写下了他们的遗言。我拿到手上时，抽到“4”的同伴没有写下遗言，他笑了笑，什么也没有说。我写下我们的身体状况、第三个同伴在慢慢减少的情况，每经历一个日月，就记下一个新日期。

为了节省体力，我经常看着海的深蓝发呆，有些鱼在慢慢漂浮。它们的影子层层叠叠，恐怕是我的眼睛出了些问题。

抽到“4”的同伴拿着小刀盯着海，时刻准备刺穿浮上来的小鱼。他也不想死。这样多少能补充一些食物。

幸运地抽到“6”的同伴则默默剥着鱼的鳞片。他是一个安静的人，我们还在捕鲸船上正常生活时，他总是一个人干活。我很少和他说话。

某天星夜，第三个同伴胸部的肉也只剩下最后一口了。我们不吃脖子以上的肉。我们商量着，决定第二天白天杀掉一个人。

那时候，我想着“明天过后，下一个就是我了”。但这也没办法。前三个人都遵守规则，我不能忽然反悔。这原本是为了尽可能让多一点人获救，但现在只剩下三个人，我们仍尚未获救。也许这就是我们的命运。如果我抽到“6”，还能活到最后一刻。可惜。

那个星夜，我不知不觉抱着日记和笔睡着了。

男人争执的声音吵醒我。我睁开浑浊的眼睛看到的是，两个同伴扭打的场景。抽到“6”的同伴压制着抽到“4”的同伴，后者大叫“我不想死”、“去死吧”，从他萎缩的身体里发出来的声音凄厉无比。抽到“6”的同伴则喊着：“琼斯！快醒醒！”

我惊醒。我睁开眼睛，看着在星星照明下，他们的影子仿佛一个长出人的手脚的团块。

抽到“4”的同伴大叫一声，抓起一旁的小刀，刺进压着他的人的脖子，再用力拔出来。抽到“6”的同伴的血喷出，洒满整艘小船，和之前死去的同伴们的血混在一起。

原本应是幸运儿的那个同伴呻吟一声，没了力气。握着沾满血的刀的同伴推开他，爬起来。他的笑容在星光下十分残酷。

“琼斯，我们能活下去了！”

啊啊，这样的话，我就变成最后一个了。如果他还会遵守一开始的规则。

我无法信任他。于是我用笔刺破他的右眼球，夺过他手中的刀，割破他的喉咙。

我看着他断气。然后，我翻弄尸体们时发现原本抽到“6”的那个同伴居然还没有死。

要杀了他？还是等他流血过多死亡？我迟疑着，他却挣扎着开口了。

“琼斯，阿尔弗雷德，不要杀我。我现在死了，就会和他一起腐烂，你能活下去的时间就变少了。你等到我死吧。我活着的时候，身体还不会开始烂掉。”

我点点头。这之后，我每天都会喂他一点血肉。仍是不见陆地的某天，他突然用干涸的声音请求我写下他的遗言。

他说：“其实这样，我也满足了。抽到‘6’的时候啊，我很害怕。我害怕你们都死了，就剩我一个人孤独地在海上漂泊。谢谢你一直陪着我。”

最后要署名，我想不起他的名字，他微微笑，说他名为“Jack·Pursue”。

“Pursue……你祖父是猎人？”

“不，他是个翻译。”

他最后死了。

就剩下我一个人，我仍没有看到一点陆地的影子。也许是我的眼睛已经看不清了，能看到的只有蓝色、蓝色、蓝色。

在吃完他的肉之前，我就昏了过去。任由海浪推动小船，在海上漂流。

最后，我终于漂到海岸上，被一个老僧侣救起。

——第三章——

我在一个寺庙中醒来。

那里住着一个老僧侣和一个年轻僧侣，老僧侣见我醒来，递给我一碗水。原来世界上还有这么清爽的解渴水。我脑子晕乎乎的，脸上的脏污已经被好心的僧侣擦拭掉了，他又端来一些散发着热气的食物。后来我知道那是“煮过的稻谷”、“米”。我好久没吃煮熟的食物了，三口两口就吃完一碗，老僧侣又给我盛上一些。我吃到肚子有些难受。身体似乎受不了突然吃到正常的食物。有点恶心。

老僧侣给我一些衣服，带我去洗澡。我身上都是腥臭味。

那时候我还不会日语，我们语言不通，老僧侣伸只手指在嘴前，示意我安静。实际上我也说不出话。现在开口，我会倾吐自己和同伴曾经犯下的罪行。

我冲刷几遍身体，才把那股生死混杂的味道洗掉。

那之后，我在寺庙中住了一段时间。我和僧侣二人每天都用肢体语言尝试交流，若是吃饭、洗澡、睡觉这些还好，我一比划“船”，想问他们这里是哪，我怎么才能回家的时候，他们就露出不明白的表情。我想出门时，他们还会慌慌张张地阻止我。寺庙在山间，走到下面的村落还要好一段距离。看来在身体恢复健康前我不要轻举妄动比较好。

每天都会有小孩子来这寺庙里学习。有七八个小孩子吧。两个僧侣都会教他们念书算数。他们授课时我就在隔壁房间听，但光隔着纸门听我是学不会异国语言的。为了回到母国，我至少要能和这里的人交流，运气好的话我可以搭上商船或捕鱼船离开。老僧侣发现我试图学习他们的语言，于是他送走小孩子后会来单独教我。某天年轻僧侣到村里去了，回来时带给我一些图册、画报。我也想和他一起出去，但他们不允许。我想和小孩子一起学习时，老僧侣也不许我出现在孩子们面前。

“小孩子回去乱说就麻烦了。忍一下吧，阿尔弗雷德。”老僧侣这么说。

似乎是因为我的金发蓝眼和他们格格不入。后来我了解到这时的日本如果发现外国人入国，就会抓住他们，把他们关在监狱里。因为这个“规定”，我住到本田菊家里后仍不能随意出门。

“那、我要、等到什么时候？”我结结巴巴念着单词。

“再等一下，等到荷兰人觐见将军的队伍经过这里，我们就把你带到他们那里。这样你可少受些不自在。”

于是我一边学习，一边在寺庙周围转悠。我只看看山林里的川流，他们就不会对我说教。日落月起，月隐日出，我的身体渐渐好了起来，爬桅的技术应该还没有生疏，我偶尔会爬上院子里那棵大树找找平衡感。现在去拜托商船队顺便捎走我，应该还没问题。但是，荷兰人的队伍迟迟不来。我等着等着，想要回家的愿望衍生出的精力都发泄在跑步和爬树上。我很急躁。

某天吃完饭，老僧侣为难地对我说：“阿尔弗雷德，似乎有个小孩子看到你了。”

看我迷惑不解，他又说：“那孩子叫着‘黄毛’、‘异人’，我想他大概是偶然遇见你。虽然我嘱咐他不要说出去，但是小孩子，回家后很可能会告诉父母亲……”

“我、会怎么样？”

“明天一早起来可能会有一群村民来围观你。”小僧侣开玩笑似地说。

“围观？”

“珍稀生物嘛。明天你就藏起来。村民总不会这样就去报官。”

“也是时候想想别的办法了……”老僧侣和小僧侣对视一眼，没有对我明说他们的“别的办法”。

那天晚上我没睡好。第二天早上，我和他们一起吃完早饭（我居然已经习惯吃米了），就四处找不容易被人发现的地方。

小僧侣在等小孩子们来上课。老僧侣背了个包袱，说他要出门去拜访老朋友，走前嘱咐我不要再乱跑，在他回来前安静呆着。

那天没有村民来围观。那个看见我的小孩子缠着小僧侣，想找我。小僧侣笑着说他看错了，那说不定是一只住在山林里的黄老虎，要吃小朋友。小孩子吓了一跳，小僧侣便哈哈大笑，让他回家时一定要沿着山间小路走，不然老虎会来抓他。

我就在隔壁偷听。因为心中总有一股气，不愿躲躲藏藏。外国人就外国人，为什么非要躲呢。

……说是这么说，其实我也会担心自己会被抓起来干活干到死，像母国农场里的那些黑人一样。这些黄皮肤的小人一起扑上来，我也招受不住。说到农场，不知道在农场里劳作的爸爸妈妈怎么样了。我们遇难的消息应该传回去了。他们大概会以为我已经死了吧……想到这里，我又有些难过。现在这样闲暇无用的生活让我变得多愁善感了。

过了很久，我的日语慢慢变流利了，可老僧侣没回来，荷兰人的队伍也没来。

我甚至发现院子里那棵树能藏人，我爬到茂密的树叶丛中，就能隐藏在绿色里。小僧侣只会翻找橱柜、掀起天花板一角看看。看小僧侣找我，我还发现他们的房子里的一些装饰画后面居然有藏人的空间，只要掀起那些画着山水的挂画，就会出现墙的凹处。那样的话藏进去也能让挂画保持普通的样子。

这棵树指不定能做个树屋什么的。小僧侣不耐烦地叫我的时候，我才下去。

某天，阳光温柔，暖意透过树叶传到我身上。我照常藏在树上，躺着眯起眼睛看流进缝隙的阳光。我的眼睛现在不仅能看到天空的蓝色，还能看到树叶的绿色和树枝的棕色。被这些绿色的叶片包围着，我竟感到不可思议的安心。

“你——在——哪里啊？”小僧侣送走学生后，叫我去吃晚饭。

“真是的，快点——出来——你是小孩吗？”

“阿尔——”

小僧侣的声音越来越小，他是到另一边找我了吧。

又等了一会。我想差不多该下去了，便翻身起来，踏上粗壮的树枝。我摇摇脑袋，拍掉偶然插进头发的叶子。然后，我抓着旁生的枝条，想一口气跳下去。就在这时，我和他相遇了。

在阳光照耀下，眩目的黑发，和美丽的黑色眼睛。小小的他抬起头，惊讶地看着我。太阳光穿过树叶间隙在地上形成的光圈，闪烁的尘土，阳光本身，都只是他的衬托。他本人更适合“太阳”这个描述。

我迷上他了。

然后我没抓稳，直接掉了下去。他愣了一下，嘴角微微勾起，走过来帮我摘掉身上的叶子，扶我起来。

他就是菊，本田菊。他是老僧侣的朋友。他是来带我离开这里的。老僧侣说菊家比这里安全，就是被发现，他也会保护我，而且他能和荷兰人说上话。我一口答应跟他走。

很多年后——现在想来应该是很多年后了，只是那时候的我认为只过了几个月，我和菊躺在一张被褥上，他抚摸着我的头发，淡淡笑着回想我们的相遇时。他说：

“那时候的你身在枝叶中，像是身披阳光的傲慢天狗。这个人怎么会这么耀眼呢——我刚这么想，你就摔下来了。”

“嗯嗯？”

“真是个有意思的人。仔细一看，长得也非常漂亮。但是，好像受了不少苦，有点可怜。”

“我要睡觉了。”

“还有些小孩子气。”

“睡觉了。安静点。”

“好好。”

他平时认真慎言，有时候却会说这种腻人的话。

——第四章——

听本田菊说，荷兰商船还有几个月才过来。我现在先去他家住，等商船来了他会联系他的荷兰人朋友，看能不能把我捎走。

他给我准备了一只垂着薄纱的斗笠，让我戴上它隐藏我的金发和异国脸。我的行李只有破破烂烂的船员服和航海日记，那只笔已经不见了。

第二天，我们告别僧侣二人，分别乘上两只小小的轿子离开。

轿子由两个脚夫抬着走，抖动程度在我的忍受范围内。我拉起小窗一角看外面的景色，山林绿意慢慢变成村镇人影，又变成平静的海岸。我们到达驿站，似乎要在这里换脚夫，接着赶路。我和本田菊一起出门的时候总是坐小轿子。明明用马拉车比人来抬轿好，但这个国家好像不喜欢驾驭动物，他们总是使用人力。除了不让动物充当交通工具，他们还不吃猪牛羊的肉，只吃鱼肉。不过，每当我告诉本田菊今天我想吃肉，他就会带我一起去山林里打猎，捉些兔子和鹿。他带我去出岛的时候，我还能吃上牛肉。后来我才发现那些牛肉出自荷兰商馆。

他每次带我去出岛，我都有机会看到大船。但是也许是出于一起生活的起码的情义，本田菊不亲自带我见荷兰人或送我上船，我就只是呆在他的房子里看着船慢慢离开，然后又和他一起回京都的家。

我喜欢他，想听到他用不会悲伤的声音说“再见”，甚至想要他和我一起去见我的家人。

一想到我自己登上船后，离别时会看见他难过的样子，我就无法忍受。

但本田菊不曾带我一同踏入荷兰商馆一步。要说本田菊让我认识了的荷兰人，只有那个男人。

我们到本田菊的家之前，每天白天会换几组脚夫赶路。天色不早了就找个旅店休息一晚。我只要出轿子，就非得带着那个斗笠。透过薄纱看见的异国景色也十分有趣。只有我和本田菊在、他确定不会有好事者发现的时候才同意我摘下斗笠。比如我和他去打猎的时候。这时候日本人会骑马到山中。我骑马时还必须戴着斗笠，虽然可以把薄纱都掀起来固定到斗笠上，但总觉得不方便。到了兔子常出没的地方，我们就下马，我也就可以把斗笠挂在马身上，只带着火枪和弓箭、长刀去狩猎了。而在旅店里，女仆送餐食到房间时我必须匆忙戴上斗笠见人。

有些好事的女仆会用轻松的口吻向本田菊打探我的身份。她们以为我是本田菊的妻子。这样子的斗笠似乎只有身份高贵的女人会戴。

本田菊总是稍微牵动嘴角，不回答。我则装作没听到她们提问。

我们关系亲密到其他人都有所察觉。这衍生的小骄傲和本田菊的爱能让我忽视自己的处境。

没有本田菊，我单独出门很可能被抓走。因为我的异国面孔。实际上我真的被抓过一次。我第一次看到本田菊和那个男人接吻的时候，脑袋突然空白，抓起斗笠就跑了出去。那时候我们住在出岛的家，那个男人有时候会过来。我当时以为本田菊是个商人，他和他的荷兰生意伙伴在讨论进货出货。我误以为本田菊是个普通的商人，才想着他什么时候能和我一起走，或我和他一起走。锁国中的日本不允许民众造大船，所以本田菊只能通过荷兰人做生意，只要没了这条规定，他就会和我一起出海。我当时是这么想的。我很想见父母一面，我想带本田菊去见他们，我准备好接受虔诚的父母亲可能一怒之下和我断绝关系的后果了。但心里隐约的担心和害怕一遍遍问我“离开后你真的愿意再回来，和他永远在一起，再也不离开这土地？”“真的被爸爸妈妈断绝关系后，你就只有他一个人了啊？”，我终究不能一个人离开。菊也和我一起去就好了。

那天我睡着了，醒来时发现菊在和那个男人交谈，他们用的是荷兰语，我听不懂。但我对荷兰人很好奇，于是稍微拉开纸门，想偷偷看他们。没想到出现在眼前的是正在接吻的两人。

于是我戴着斗笠跑出门，走到街上，不知不觉走过一座桥，有个严肃的男人过来问我的身份，我很烦躁，推开他跑了。

我被他们抓住，摘掉斗笠，听见他们对着我大呼小叫。我被关进一个石块砌成的小房间里。

不久，那个男人和本田菊就过来接我。他们似乎把我解释成荷兰商队的一员，迷路了才不小心走出出岛。

我看着他们俩似亲非疏的距离，才发觉自己的无助。

说什么断绝关系后。现在我就是只有本田菊一个人啊。菊既是我的恋人，又是我唯一的朋友。没有他在旁边，我很可能会一生被关在牢房里。就像在海上漂流时那样，那时候没有救援船来救我们，现在会来救我的也只有本田菊。

那天晚上，我问本田菊他们是什么关系。他回答说，他和那个男人很早就认识了。

“我看到了。”

“什么？”

“你们在接吻。”

菊神色镇定，嘴唇柔软。他说：“对不起。我和他其实……”

“其实什么啊！”

我等不及他说完，今天遭受的震惊和屈辱便爆发了。

“其实喜欢的人是他吗？！其实已经厌倦我了吗？！”我一手臂甩开桌子上的茶杯，抓住他的衣领，“你以为我——”

以为我不会发现吗？以为我会忍受伴侣拥有复数的情人吗？

菊轻轻抓住我的手，说：“我也是有无法脱身的时候的，阿尔弗雷德。”

我该怎么办？我能怎么办？现在要求乘荷兰人的船走吗？在我发现他们的商人头头和我的爱人有私情之后？他们会带上我吗？

手渐渐软弱，我放开菊。菊一边捡起茶杯，一边说：

“我爱你。但是，遇到你之前，我就和他相遇了。在这封闭的岛上，他是唯一能给我带来海那边的自由的人。因为他，我能享受到作为一个人的快乐和悲哀。我喜欢他。如你所见，我不能否认对他的感情。但是……你和他是不同的。我爱的人只有你。”

“我不要。我不会接受你还喜欢别人。”

“……我知道了。我会断掉和他这方面的关系。这方面以外，比如贸易上，我们必须……”

“我不要再看到你和他在一起。”

“阿尔弗雷德……”

“想回去……我什么时候才可以回家？”

本田菊听到我说“回家”，脸上的冰冷终于瓦解，露出一副受伤的样子。我的心更痛了。

“我会带你回去的……再等一等……”他的声音像在乞求。

“要等到什么时候？等到解除锁国令？把希望寄托到国家身上？我们的时间不是无限的啊，爸爸妈妈也是……”

“……我会永远和你在一起，一定，永远……直到我消失那天。”

那天晚上，我们和好了。纠缠在一起的时候，我再次问他。他在被快感追逐、筋疲力尽的时候才会卸下他全部的伪装。

“为什么，选择我呢？”

“和你在一起，我能感觉到自己身为人类的喜怒哀乐。啊啊……如果说我和他一起构建了一个梦境的乐园，我和你在一起时才懂得真正的人的快乐和悲哀。”

“这样我才能，偶尔真的忘记自己的存在……”

我沉迷于他的爱情中。

——第五章——

我以为我们只是热恋期的爱人。你看。我们的样子都没怎么变。我还是二十几岁的样子，菊看上去比我小，不过二十出头。

只不过短短几个月罢了。

我们还有很多时间。

和他在一起，我每天什么都不做，也有免费的午餐可以吃，有温暖的床铺可以睡。我每天要做的只是遵从自己的兴趣，缠着菊和我出去玩或找点书画来看。打消时间，没什么好做的。困了就睡觉，颠倒黑白的时候也有，反正没什么事催着我做。时间不知不觉就过去了，我渐渐搞不清楚今天是什么日子。

会催我的人只有菊。实际上和我说话的人也只有他。

菊催促我多运动，说我最近有点胖了。

“和波奇一起玩吧？带波奇去散散步。”菊缩在被炉里，懒懒地说。

波奇是一只白色的小狗，性格像主人，很温顺。我不能随意出门，就只是牵着波奇在家里散步。

菊的家非常大。如果算上后院和别馆附屋，我们睡午觉醒后可以一直在家里散步，直到菊做好晚饭叫我们，我们也不能走完家里所有的走廊。

现在我才终于注意到了。

波奇。小狗的寿命最多二十年，但波奇一直活到现在，它的样子和我初到菊家时一模一样。不老不死的菊用影响波奇的方法影响了我吧。

我和波奇一样，只是他为了自己的快乐安置在身边的“宠物”。他从来没有告诉我，从来没有听我说过我的意愿。

可惜我和波奇不一样，不像主人那样温顺。

本田菊周围的时间是扭曲的。他是扭曲的。我也是。

他抱着我，抚摸我的背，轻声说：“别哭了。”

第二天，他带我出门了。

我一直以为还生效着的锁国令早已解除，街上有些来参观古都京都的外国人。其他日本人对外国人没有像以前那样的大反应了。

现在已经是冬天，天空飘着细雪。京都雪国，银装素裹。

今后我能和他一起正常地生活。不，我们两个“人”，还能说是正常的吗。

昨天因现实冲击而涌上的眼泪在菊的安慰下，不久便停住了。莫非我在海上吃了同伴的肉那一刻起，人性就慢慢消失了吗。

我平静地看着异国的街道。因为鲜少自由地踏足，我对这个国家了解甚少。哪怕已经在这里住了六十年左右。

“Lonely……”

我小声说着母语。菊转过头，只是看了看我。

我们回到家中，面对面坐下。

我说：“我想回去。现在已经可以了吧？”

“不行。”

我愕然。

这个神秘的男人，总是藏着秘密、欺骗我的“人”……还想困住我到什么时候？

“为什么？”

菊嘴角抽动，悲伤地看着我。

“你的国家正处于内战。我不能让你现在回去。”

崩塌了。一直以来的平衡。

“你……已经活了很久吧？”我听见自己的声音在颤抖，“你的家人早就死了吧？”

“……”

“但是，我的父母说不定还活着……就算已经过了六十年，他们说不定还在等我回去……”

“对不起。”

“内战，是指哪里啊？只是州与州之间的话……”

“是美国南方和北方。听说是因为南方农场主坚持奴隶制……”

“我要回去。”

我站起来。菊也起身，拦住我。

“我不会让你走。阿尔弗雷德。你的父母……现在应该已经是高龄老人了，他们不会被派上战场，他们一定是和其他人一起逃往后方了。战争结束后，我们再去找他们吧？”

“怎么可能能找到？”

“能找到的，一定……”

“就算我的时间已经是无限的了，我的父母还是在老去啊？！我等不下去，已经等不下去了。”

“阿尔弗雷德……”

“你就没有一点人的情感吗？你的父母死去的时候你不会难过吗？我想现在就回去他们身边……”

菊紧紧咬着唇，闭上眼睛。

“我走了。”

“我已经事先通知守卫，他们不会放你离开这个家。”

“菊！”

我看着眼前这个无情的男人。六十年的震惊，六十年的愤怒，六十年的痛苦，六十年来，在无趣的日复一日中逐渐消磨耗尽的正常人类的情感此刻尽数复苏，涌回我的身体。在我杀死那个没有遵守约定的抽到“4”的男人那刻就随之一同死掉的怜悯所引起的刺痛化作人类的自利心和报复心鼓舞着我。与他相爱的过去像美梦一样，其中所隐藏的阴影，被我忽视掉的时间的警告，我终于在今天全部想起来了。为什么我，一直寄人篱下，一直被欺骗着，还会喜欢他、爱他？为什么心疼痛不堪？

我双手掐住菊的脖子，就这样将他拎起来。

菊很轻，身体说不上健壮。他想抓开我紧握的双手，但他的力气不及我。

“很痛吧？就算不会死，还是会痛的吧？我也很痛苦啊。”

“我已经没有可以回去的地方了啊……”

菊眼睛忽然睁大，放弃了抵抗。他的手温柔地握着我想要杀死他的手。

不久，菊的身体完全脱力，看上去像死了。

我把他放下来。

我知道的。父母很可能早就死了。他们应该早就死了吧。现在还说什么回去的地方。我很早以前，就只有菊一个人了。

菊的脖子上印着我留下的红色的痕迹。他躺在我身边，像一具尸体。

我忽然想起那本航海日记。如果我要死，我想在那里留下遗言。我很快找到了。它被藏在挂画后面的墙凹处。我还想找笔，但日记的纸已经变脆了，写不了字了。我的目光停在刀架上，有两把武士刀放在那里。

“对、不起……”菊虚弱的声音断断续续。他因泪光闪烁的黑色眼睛和我记忆中的某个同伴一模一样。

“你所指的父母、我没有……我没有过，所以不清楚……对不起……”

心疼痛不堪。

如果我在六十年前就遇难死了就好了。直到今天，我才明白过来。

自己只不过是一个人孤独地在海上漂泊至今。

——附——

1791 阿尔弗雷德遇难，漂流到日本

1852 荷兰写信给日本，告知美国即将来航

1853 黑船来航（第一次）

1854 日本开国

1861~1865 南北战争

文中阿尔弗雷德杀死菊的时间是1864年。阿尔弗雷德估计错了


End file.
